


Save Me

by okqueenie



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blowjobs, Bodyguard AU, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Violence, Oral, Shootings, Smut, semi-famous reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okqueenie/pseuds/okqueenie
Summary: You are the daughter of a high ranking member of British Parliament, and are about to begin university. What happens when you meet your protection detail?





	1. Save Me 1

_Y/N’s Thoughts in Italics_

 

You hated it. They followed you everywhere. Growing up, you could escape them from time to time, hiding in nooks and crannies around your house just to get your alone time.

But now, with you going off to college five hours from home, there was no escaping them.

“Y/N, it’s for your own safety. With your dad being who he is, there’s no telling how many people are targeting you,” your mum said, taking a bite of her salad.

_For my own safety. Yeah, because I need a guy with a gun following me around my campus. A great way to make friends! “Hi guys, I’m y/n and here’s my bodyguard Mr. No Fun because my dad is a senior member of Parliament. Don’t get to close or he might arrest you!”_

Of course, you didn’t say that. Your mother would ground you into next year if you ever spoke to her like that.

“I understand mum, but it doesn’t mean I have to like it. What if this guy is weird? I don’t need some weirdo following me around, it’s already difficult enough to make friends without him being a creep,” you replied, taking a sip of your tea.

“Ron has been in charge of your father’s detail ever since he first took office, I’m sure he will choose someone who is wonderful. Besides, if you don’t like them, you can request a change at the end of the semester,” your mum said, her eyes beginning to swim with tears. She took a sniff and wiped her eyes quickly before any tears could fall. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to cry but it’s hard not to when your only daughter is going off to college in a month.”

As much as you hated to admit it, you felt like you were abandoning her. She would be all alone in your house when your dad was at work, which if you were being honest, was most days. Not saying anything, you just pulled her into a hug, knowing she wouldn’t be getting any for a while after the next month.

 

**One Month Later: Move-In Day**

“Okay Y/N, I think you’re settled in!” your mum said, pulling you in for a tight hug. As soon as you separated, your dad put his arm around your shoulder as you looked around your room, admiring your wall decor (what’s a room without a little pizzazz, am I right?)

“Y/N, we are so proud of you. Please remember that always. As much as we’re going to miss you, we know you’re going to do amazing things,” your father said, leaning down to kiss your forehead.

A sudden knock on your dorm door pulled you all out of your tender moment. Ron, the man in charge of your father’s security detail, slowly opened the door.

“Mr. Y/L/N, I’m sorry to interrupt, but Y/N’s detail is here,” he said, opening the door even more to reveal the shoulder of what you assumed would be the man who would share your college experience with you.

“Uh, hello, yes I’m Agent Gwilym Lee and I’m going to be Y/N’s detail from here on out,” the man said, finally coming into your view. He reached out to shake your parents’ hands, which they gladly accepted.

Your heart raced. This could quite possibly be the most beautiful human being you had set your eyes on. He had golden brown hair, piercing blue eyes and a smile that could sweep anyone off their feet.

“Now Agent Lee is going to be undercover as a student here, but he will always be within 5 to 10 meters of Y/N and he will always be carrying a weapon. He will have a receiver to Y/N’s panic button, as will campus and local police in case of emergency or if they ever get separated. He will be staying in the room across the hall, so he is always near. We have outfitted the room with bulletproof privacy glass, so we don’t have to worry about exterior threats. There is also an alarm system that only Y/N and Gwilym will know the passcode to. She is going to be the safest girl on any campus in the world,” Ron said with a chuckle.

“Wow, Ron you’ve really outdone yourself,” your father said, pulling in the older man for a hug. “I have to ask though, is Agent Lee going to be dressed like that every day?”

You finally took a chance to look at the rest of Gwilym. He was clad in the standard suit that was customary for all of the agents, but _damn_ did he fill it out. He looked lean enough to run a marathon, but you could tell that he could definitely do some damage if someone got near you.

“No, he will be dressed as a regular student that is attending university. Agent Lee was chosen because although he is 22 and fresh out of university, he is looks young enough to pass as a freshman. And don’t worry, Agent Lee has been training with us since the beginning of his junior year, as we were anticipating that Y/N would need a detail. He’s more prepared for this responsibility than anyone else could be,” Ron replied, a look of pride shooting through both his and Gwilym’s eyes.

“Well Y/N, I guess we should leave you and Agent Lee to get acquainted,” your father said, pulling you in for a hug.

Both Ron and Agent Lee stepped into the hall to give you and your parents time to say your goodbyes.

A few minutes, and many tears and I love you’s later, your parents finally were leaving your dorm room. As soon as your father stepped out into the hall, a swarm of men in suits surrounded both him and your mother as they made their way down to their car. Within seconds, only you and Gwilym were left.

“So Miss Y/L/N, since you got to move in early and no one is here yet, I don’t believe we should be anticipating any visitors for the rest of the day. I’m going to finish unpacking my things, unless you need to go somewhere?” Gwilym asked you as he began to turn towards his room across the hall.

It was the first time he had spoken to you directly and you could hardly contain your nerves.

“I, uh, no I don’t need to go anywhere, but please call me Y/N. If we’re going to be spending all of our days together you should at least call me by my first name,” you say with a laugh.

“Okay Y/N, but in exchange you have to call me Gwil,” he replied, his award-winning smile on full display.

After a few seconds, Gwilym turned to walk into his dorm.

“Hey Gwil? How would you feel about me helping you unpack your room and while we’re at it we could try to get to know each other? I should at least know your favorite band so we can have a driving playlist for us to listen to,” you say, desperate to try and keep the conversation going.

“Oh yes that would be awesome! I have the furniture laid out like I want it to be, but I haven’t been able to put anything into the dressers or set up my desk,” he replied, gesturing for you to follow him into his room.

You volunteered to organize his desk and the shelf that went alongside it, as he had many textbooks and notebooks to store. Although Gwilym wouldn’t actually be doing the work, he had to make it appear so just in case someone noticed him in class or stopped by his room.

“So Gwil, where are you from?” you ask, kicking yourself for asking such a bland question.

“I’m from Bristol, which causes some confusion considering my name is Welsh,” he said with a chuckle as he began placing his clothes into drawers. “Now Y/N, I know a lot about you since it is quite literally my job, so tell me something about you that I wouldn’t be able to read on paper,” he continued as he turned to look you in the eyes.

“Well Gwil, I am a sucker for some good chicken lo mein and I collect vinyls,” you say, smiling back at him.

“It’s settled then. We’re going to find the best Chinese take-out restaurant and record store in this town, starting tonight,” he stated matter-of-factly.

“Whatever you say, Bossman,” you shoot back, smiling at him.

And so the rest of the day went on like that, you would ask Gwil a question about his past or his interests, and he would answer with responses that made you want to get to know him even more.

Finally, Gwil’s room was in an acceptable state and you flopped down on his bed. Only a few seconds later, Gwil followed suit and laid down next to you.

“That took longer than expected,” you remarked as you looked at your watch. Before Gwilym could agree, your stomach let out a large growl signaling just how ready for dinner you were.

“Well, I was just about to ask if you were ready for dinner, but judging by the sound of your stomach you most definitely are,” he laughed, getting up to grab his phone to look for local Chinese takeout places.

“Ooh Y/N, I found one that’s rated by customers as five stars! We need to go!” He exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

You just laughed and nodded your head as you leapt off of his bed and ran to your room to put on your shoes. His demeanor was almost childlike when it came to food.

As soon as you finished tying your shoelaces, you stood up to go get Gwil. But when you turned to face the door, you found that Gwilym was already standing in your doorframe, staring at you with a look on his face that you couldn’t quite place.

“You ready, Bossman?” you ask with a smile. “Readier than ever,” he responds, locking your door and setting the alarm.

As Gwil climbed into the driver’s seat and put the address into his phone, you got the music ready. You hadn’t had time to curate a playlist that included both of your favorite bands on it, so you just hit shuffle on your music library. The first song to pop up was Bohemian Rhapsody.

“Oh, Y/N you can’t expect me to drive while this song is playing! I would crash during the head-bang part, and I would rather not be known as the man who kills a PM’s daughter on the first day,” he groaned.

“Well then, I guess we’ll just have to sit here in the parking lot and jam out until it’s over,” you counter, a glint in your eyes.

You didn’t care what you looked like if people walked by the car outside, you were having the time of your life. Both you and Gwilym sang your hearts out, teaming up for the alternating “Galileo”s, and Gwil doing the guitar solos while you drummed along.

At the end, you both burst into laughter while gasping for air, having put so much effort into your performance.

“You know, we should become a cover band. Might even get to meet Brian May and Roger Taylor, we’re that good,” you said. Gwil just chuckled and nodded in agreement, finally pulling out of the parking lot.

The rest of the ride was less intense but still extremely fun, as you made sure to play nothing but songs you knew Gwilym would know as well.

Eventually, you arrived at the restaurant. You started to get out of the car, but Gwilym stopped you.

“No, Y/N wait here,” he said, getting out of the car. You had absolutely no idea what he was up to, but he was looking around the parking lot of the restaurant. Finally after about a minute of looking around, he came around to your side of the car and opened your door.

“What on earth was that for?” you asked. “It’s protocol. I have to make sure that there’s no one following us or no one waiting on us wherever we go,” he replied, leading you into the restaurant.

Your heart dropped a little at the reminder that he was here as an assignment, not as a friend or a classmate. He was doing his job by being around you.

After about a five minute wait, you two were seated at a table and ordered quickly (chicken lo mein for you, General Tso’s for him).

You quickly forgot about your sudden sadness when your conversation from in his room picked up again, and you lost yourself in him once more.

Dinner went by just like the afternoon, you two talked non-stop, your food was eaten quickly as the other answered your questions. Eventually you realized it was getting late, and finally made your way back to your dorm.

Once you made it up to your room, you turned to Gwil and added a cheeky “Well, this is my stop,” throwing a thumb over your shoulder to point at your door.

“Goodnight, Y/N, it was good to finally meet you,” he said with a big grin. “And don’t forget to lock your door and set your alarm as soon as you’re inside.

“Whatever you say, Mr. Bossman sir,” you reply sarcastically, throwing in a salute for good measure. Gwilym just rolls his eyes as he watches you finally turn towards your door and go inside, waiting to hear the click of your lock before resigning to his room.

You flop down into your still-made bed, and place your hands over your face.

_Oh god, y/n what are you doing?? He is your detail for goodness sake! Even if he did like you he couldn’t make a move._

Groaning, you roll over to your stomach and clutch at the nearest pillow to your chest. Before you know it, sleep overtakes you and you drift off.

_BANG BANG BANG_

You awake with a start, confused as to why you still had yesterday’s clothes on and wondering who would be knocking on your door at this ungodly hour.

“Who is it?” you groan, tumbling out of bed to walk to your door.

“Y/N? It’s Gwil, are you okay?” he asked through the door.

You finally made your way over to your door and opened it to reveal a concerned-looking Gwilym.

“Yes Gwil, I am perfectly okay,” you reply, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes. “Other than you waking me up at the butt-crack of dawn, I am just fine.”

“Uh, Y/N? You realize it’s 11am, right?” Gwil asked with a laugh, finally relaxing.

_11am?? How tired was I?_

A sudden growl emerged from your stomach and you realized just how hungry you were.

“Oh shit, uh, I guess I didn’t. Are you hungry? I can take a quick shower, change clothes and then we can go see if the cafeteria is open,” you say, blushing at the fact that you had slept in so late and because you were still in yesterday’s clothes.

“Sounds great, come find me in my room when you’re done,” he answered, placing a hand briefly on your shoulder before turning around and going back into his room, leaving the door open.

You tried to hide your disappointment of losing his touch so soon as you turned to go take a shower, attempting to clear your thoughts.

30 minutes later, you emerged from your room with a clean body, different clothes, and a new mindset.

_You know what, he may be the most attractive person you’ve ever met with an even more attractive personality, but he’s your damn bodyguard. Pull yourself together and get over him! You have literally known him for less than 24 hours._

“Ready to go, Bossman?” you ask with a smile.

“Yes. One question before we go though. Why do you call me Bossman?” he asked, a confused yet amused look on his face.

“I mean, I’m not really sure but it fits, doesn’t it? You are quite literally in charge of where I go,” you laugh.

“Hm. I guess I am,” he said, taking your arm in his as you went off to get lunch.

—

The semester took off at a blazing speed and didn’t slow down. From syllabus week to your first quizzes, life flew by you.

Making friends was not as difficult as you had anticipated, as you just wrote Gwilym off as your best friend when introducing yourself and him to others.

You had become best friends with a girl down the hall named Rylee, and she was one of the few people who knew the truth about who Gwilym was.

Now, two days before your chemistry midterm, you were sitting in your room with Gwilym in his dorm across the hall.

“Ry, I swear I have no utter idea what “calculate the enthalpy of a reaction” means, let alone do I know how to do it,” you groaned, throwing your chemistry textbook to the ground with a loud _thud_.

“Y/N, I don’t know why you’re asking me. You know my goal is just to make it through with at least a C, so I really don’t care about this class enough to pay attention. Have you ever thought about asking Gwilym? He does attend class with you, you know,” she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

“What the hell was that look for? And you know he doesn’t pay attention in class, he’s too busy looking out for me,” you say defensively.

Rylee’s jaw dropped. “Are you _kidding_ me? You don’t see the way he looks at you? Cause I sure have, and lemme tell you honey, it’s not in a professional way,” she whisper-yelled, knowing Gwilym was just across the hall.

You hit her arm, perhaps a little harder than you should have. “Ry! You know he would never. Plus his job is to look after me, quite literally. Maybe when I first met him I thought that I might have a chance, but now? I have resigned myself to a life of solitude, considering I cannot have Gwilym and no other guy has seemed remotely interested in me at all since arriving here,” you sigh, flopping back onto your bed.

“Y/N, are you fucking stupid?” You jerked your head up at that comment, Rylee staring back at you with a crazed look in her eye. “You wanna know why you can’t get any guys on campus? It’s because every time any guy comes anywhere near you Gwil automatically puts his hand around your waist or on your shoulder and glares at them. It’s pretty hard to miss,” she elaborated, her hands running through her dark brown hair.

You say nothing in response, not knowing what to believe anymore.

“And Y/N, if you don’t hop on that dick soon, I will. Those gray sweatpants he likes to wear leave nothing to the imagination, and I am liking what I’m seeing,” she finishes before breaking out in laughter. After being able to hold a straight face for a few seconds, you finally break.

“It is quite nice, isn’t it?” you say between laughs, which only makes the two of you laugh harder.

After about three minutes of you two laughing, you finally turned to Rylee. “Let’s figure out how to pass this chemistry midterm so we don’t flunk out of college, eh?”

What you didn’t know, is that Gwilym had heard your entire conversation.

He had been watching security camera footage when he heard a loud noise come from your room, so he got up to make sure you were okay. He was about to knock on your door when he heard his name, so instead, he decided to listen.

By the time you and Rylee were done talking about him, his face was beet red. Resigning back to his room, he didn’t know what to feel.

\--

_Gwilym’s Room: Later that Night // Gwilym’s POV in italics_

He couldn’t get it out of his head. _“It is quite nice, isn’t it?”_ It was a blessing and a curse. You liked him, but he couldn’t do anything about it. You were his protectee. Agents don’t engage in romantic relationships with protectees.

But you liked him. And he absolutely adored you. From the way you bit your lip when you were tackling a tough calculus problem, to the way you weren’t afraid to ask questions in your lectures, to the way you wheezed at your own jokes before you could even get them out; Gwilym couldn’t get enough of you. Although you were together during almost every waking hour, he was starved for your presence.

Gwil let out a frustrated sigh, turning over in his bed to look at his clock. _3:49 AM_.

He rolled back onto his back, his arm landing right on top of his increasingly hard cock. _Fuck. I can’t do this. She’s my protectee,_ Gwilym thought, his other arm resting across his face.

As much as he tried to fight the urge, part of him rationalized the behavior. _You’re only a human, you can’t help who you’re attracted to. It’s only one time, just get off and move on. You haven’t gotten off since arriving here, you will explode if you don’t cum soon._

 _Fuck it._ Gwilym pulled his cock out of his boxers, shivering at the sensation. Just thinking about possibly getting off had already made him half-hard. He smeared some of the pre-cum that was leaking from the tip around his palm and gave himself a few tugs. “Oh, fuck, right there,” he groaned, his free hand quickly coming up to cover his mouth.

His large calloused hands were becoming increasingly slick with each pass by his tip, practically draining due to being untouched for so long. His hips were bucking into his hand, Gwilym unable to control his body’s movements. He was vaguely aware of the sounds that were coming from the bedsprings, but he was too lost in trying to not cry out in pleasure to care.

His eyes drifted down to the sight of his hand getting himself off. He couldn’t help but imagine that that was your mouth instead of his hand. _Oh yes, fuck Y/N, taking my cock so well, that’s it baby…_

The thought of you looking up and making eye contact was more than enough to bring him to the edge, his hips and hand moving frantically. “ ‘M so close, fuck just like that” he mumbled, bringing his hand to work the tip of his dick.

He thought he heard a light knock on the door, but he was too lost in pleasure to care.

There was no containing the noise that came out of Gwilym.

“Ugh _fuuuck_ ,” Gwilym moaned loudly as he hit his peak, his cum spurting onto his bare stomach, each pulse punctuated by thunderous grunts coming from deep inside him. His breath came in pants, attempting to recover from his mind-blowing orgasm.

That’s when he heard you through the door.

“Uh, sorry it sounds like you’re busy I’ll see you in the morning,” you gushed, your face becoming suddenly hot.

_Shit. How much had she heard?_

“No wait Y/N, stubbed my toe that’s all, give me a second to slip on a shirt,” he said, quickly tucking himself back into his boxers and throwing a shirt over his head, not bothering to clean the cum off of his stomach. _Really Gwil? Stubbed toe? That’s all you’ve got?_

As soon as he was decent he hurried and opened the door, not realizing that his hair was extremely disheveled and that his face was still flushed.

“What’s up Y/N? Why are you awake at this hour?” Gwilym asked, trying to compose himself as he talked casually to the woman who inadvertently helped give him the best orgasm of his life just seconds before.

“Oh, I just can’t seem to turn my brain off, but it’s fine, I won’t keep you up. See you in the morning, Gwil,” you said, turning towards your room.

“Y/N, just wait a second. Give me a few minutes to put up some paperwork that I was working on, and I’ll come get you and we can watch a movie until we fall asleep, yeah?” Gwil asked, knowing damn well that you could see his desk and see that there was no paperwork on his desk.

“Oh, yeah sure, that sounds good with me!” you reply, trying to contain your excitement. Gwilym watched you return to your room before frantically throwing off his now-dirty shirt and quickly cleaning himself up before putting on a new t-shirt and those gray sweatpants he now knew you liked, spraying air freshener around his room in an attempt to get rid of the evidence of his previous activities.

\--

Your Room // _Y/N’s POV in italics_

As soon as you closed the door to your room, you were frantically trying to find your cute black lace bra and panties set that you had brought with you. You were only going over to watch a movie, but damn it if you weren’t going to be prepared.

When you finally found the set, you let out an internal cry of joy as you slipped them on. Not wanting to let your intentions be fully known, you slipped on a two-sizes-too-big white t-shirt that you had stolen from your father along with some small dark gray shorts that left little to the imagination. _Hey, it’s what Rylee would tell me to do._

You barely had time to spray on some light perfume and brush your hair before Gwil knocked on your door. You opened it with a smile, looking him in the eye for the first time all night.

“You changed,” he remarked as he locked up your room. “Yeah, I got hot. You know how life can be sometimes,” you reply, kicking yourself over your weak attempt at flirting. _Dear god. “You know how life can be?” Fucking dumbass._

Gwil just looked at you with eyebrows raised and then grabbed your hand, leading you into his dorm.

Gwil climbed into his twin bed first, grabbing his tv remote from his nightstand on his way. When you didn’t follow him into the bed, he looked at you in confusion.

“Gwil, you barely fit in that bed by yourself, let alone with me in it as well,” you said, a blush coming to your cheeks.

“Well I guess we’re going to have to squeeze then, aren’t we?” he smirked, scooting over to make room for you.

With a small smile you climbed into the bed, settling in next to Gwil. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders to pull you closer to him, knowing you would be cold soon due to his room being considerably cooler than yours.

“So, what do want to watch? I can pull up Netflix if you want,” he said, turning on the tv.

You turned your head to look up at Gwilym, his eyes focused on the tv and setting it up. His sharp cheekbones were accentuated by the soft glow of the television, his piercing blue eyes clouded by sleep yet still mesmerizing.

“I’m sure whatever you pick will be wonderful,” you mumble, nuzzling your face into his chest.

“We’ll see, love,” he chuckled, finally settling on an episode of Sherlock.

“Gwil, ‘m cold,” you mumble, cuddling closer to him. Grunting, Gwilym strained to grab the blanket that was around his feet so he could drape it over the two of you.

After a few minutes of watching Sherlock and Holmes try to outwit Moriarty, Gwil finally asked you what had been on his mind since he heard you through the door earlier.

“Hey Y/N? Why are you up so late? You’re normally out like a light by midnight,” he whispered.

You took a second, trying to compose yourself so you didn’t break down and cry at such a simple question. As hard as you tried, a single tear escaped your eye and landed on Gwilym’s shirt.

“I feel like an imposter. Everyone here is so intelligent and I am just barely stumbling through my classes, not really learning anything. I have a midterm in less than 48 hours and I don’t know what half of the content is even referring to,” you mumble, your stray tear turning into sobs.

“Hey hey hey, don’t cry love, it’s all gonna be fine,” Gwilym said, his hand coming up to stroke your hair in an attempt to calm you down. His method eventually worked, your sobs becoming small sniffles within a few minutes.

“I just don’t want to disappoint my father, Gwil. I can’t bear to see the look on his face when I tell him how I’ve fared this semester. I’ve never struggled in school, this all feels so different,” you murmur, hating to admit things like that to him. It made you feel weak.

“Y/N, I want you to listen to me. Your father could never be disappointed in you for trying your hardest. And the fact that you’re in here, crying over your chemistry midterm, tells me that you care a whole lot. Also, you’re selling yourself short. You pay more attention in class than any other student I’ve seen, and I would know. You know the material, it’s just not clicking right now. All you need is a good night’s sleep and then we can study all day tomorrow. I will even help you, if you want,” Gwil offered.

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” you respond, nuzzling even closer to him. “goodnight Bossman.”

A soft smile spread across Gwilym’s face. “Goodnight, Y/N. Sweet dreams.”

Between the warmth of Gwilym’s body next to you and his arm wrapped around you, you quickly began to succumb to sleep. Right before you drifted off, you felt a kiss get pressed to the top of your head.

“I love you, Y/N.”

—

The morning light pulled you from your sleep, softly waking you up. Your schedule had worked out so that you had no class on Wednesday’s, so you and Gwilym had no need to set an alarm.

Throughout the night, you had moved to be draped across Gwilym, your head resting on the middle of his chest and your right leg draped over his thighs. As you turned your head to look up at Gwilym, your leg shifted slightly upwards and brushed against his semi-hard morning wood.

Your eyes were as wide as saucers, your body frozen as to not wake Gwilym up from his slumber. After what felt like ages, you deemed it safe to move again. You slowly began to move your leg away from his hard-on but before you could get very far, Gwilym wrapped both arms around you and pulled you even closer to him, your leg completely touching his now quite-hard cock.

You looked up at Gwilym in shock, finding him to still be asleep, his lips slightly parted, his breathing becoming slightly heavier. You tried to stay still to wait for your next chance to escape, but before you had the chance, a small moan escaped Gwil’s lips.

“Mmm… feels so good,” you heard him mumble, barely making out the words. _Oh shit. I have to get out of here before he wakes up and I’m on top of him._

You decide to make your move, slowly pushing yourself up, preparing to move your leg off of him. Right as you began to lift your leg, Gwilym’s hands gripped your hips, pulling you down on top of his dick again.

“Fuck, Y/N, just like that…” he mumbled again, his hips rocking against your thigh.

 _Y/N? He’s having a wet dream about me??_ Your heart began to race, thinking of all of the possible ways to get out of the situation. At the back of your mind though, you remembered Rylee’s words from the day before. _“Don’t you see the way he looks at you?”_ You debated all your options, finally settling on the most risky option. But if it paid off, you would be over the moon.

You ground your thigh into Gwilym’s cock, a moan escaping his lips. It was now or never.

“Gwil, wake up,” you whispered, cupping his face. You ran your thumb across his cheek and he nuzzled into your hand. “Bub, please wake up,” you said again, this time a little louder.

Slowly but surely, Gwilym’s eyes began to open. After taking a few seconds to get acquainted with his surroundings, he finally realized what position you guys were in and just how hard he was.

“Oh my god, Y/N I’m so sorry-” he stuttered, quickly trying to move out from underneath you. You held onto him so he couldn’t move away. “Gwil, please stop worrying. You seemed to be enjoying it, let me help you,” you say, shutting him up.

You lift your head up to look him in the eye, meeting his icy blue stare. You slowly move closer to his face, moving your body so you were now straddling him.

“Y/N, I-” Gwil began, but you cut him off by smashing your lips against his. He was frozen in shock at first at your boldness, but soon began kissing you back with vigor. His hands slipped under your shirt, quickly pulling it off and throwing it across the room. You quickly did the same to him, admiring his tanned chest and toned stomach. You ground your hips onto his cock, making him moan into the kiss. You smiled, loving the effect you had on him. His hands went to grip your hips, guiding your movements.

Gwilym was the first one to pull away from the kiss, breathing heavily. “That was amazing,” he panted. You smirked, wiping your lips. You leant down to whisper in his ear.

“Y’know, I seem to remember you having some fun without me last night,” you said, nipping his earlobe. “You thought you were being quiet, but the truth is, I heard everything.” You slowly began to make your way down his body, dragging your nails down his exposed chest.

Gwil’s eyes closed in pleasure. “And Gwil, you aren’t good at hiding what you want when you are asleep either,” you continued, palming him through his sweatpants.

“Ugh, fuck Y/N, I can’t take it anymore,” he groaned, slightly thrusting into your hand.

You slipped your fingers inside the waistband of his boxers. “Tell me what you want, Gwil,” you said in a sultry tone.

“I want you to suck my cock, please just get on with it,” he begged. You needed no more encouragement, pulling off both his sweatpants and his boxers in one swift movement, throwing them over by your abandoned shirts.

His hard cock slapped up against his stomach, finally free of its constraints. Your eyes widened--he was huge. The gray sweatpants he liked to wear did him no justice. He was perfect; long, thick, and veiny. You got wet just looking at it.

You spit into your hand, rubbing it up and down his length a few times. You brought your hand up to his tip, spreading the pre-cum that had already gathered down his shaft.

“Y/N, it feels so good,” he moaned. Satisfied with how wet his dick was, you finally took him into your mouth. You licked up the underside of his shaft, making Gwilym shiver. Sucking on his tip, you brought your hand up to play with his balls.

Grunts began escape Gwilym’s lips, his face scrunched up in concentration, trying not to buck into your mouth. His hand ran through your hair, grasping a fistful of strands. You stroked the rest of his length, making sure to pay equal attention to all of him.

All of the sudden, you let Gwilym fall from your mouth. His eyes flew open, looking down at you.

“Gwil, I want you to look at me. You close your eyes, I stop. Got it?” you asked, looking up at him through your eyelashes. He nodded furiously, desperate for you to continue.

“Words, Gwil. I need to know you understand,” you said, your hand lightly stroking his cock.

“Yes, I understand Y/N, now continue,” he demanded, a furious look coming into his eyes.

You just smirked as you maintained eye contact, placing his tip back in your mouth and sucking lightly. Gwil was able to maintain eye contact, his chest heaving.

Out of nowhere, you dipped your head down, taking all of him into your mouth. An animalistic growl erupted from Gwilym, practically screaming your name.

His tip hit the back of your throat and your eyes watered, but you dealt with the discomfort and bobbed your head up and down, desperate to hear him make that sound again. His grip on your hair tightened, his hand guiding your head up and down.

“Mmm fuck yeah, Y/N, taking my cock so well. Doing such a good job, god your pretty little mouth feels so good, I’m gonna cum soon” he panted, approaching his orgasm.

You sucked with even more enthusiasm, desperate to bring him to his peak. You focused more on his tip, one hand coming up to stroke what you couldn’t take in your mouth. You looked up at Gwilym, making sure he was looking at you. Once you made sure he was looking you in the eyes, you deepthroated him, pushing him over the edge.

He came with a loud moan, cum shooting down the back of your throat as he held your head in place. Once he was spent, he let your head go and you let him fall out of your mouth.

“I think that was the best blowjob I’ve ever gotten,” he panted, trying to catch his breath.

“I’m glad,” you laughed, wiping your mouth. “Also, ‘stubbed my toe’? That was the best you could come up with?”

“Hey, you can’t blame me, I had just gotten off for the first time since arriving here, you can’t expect my brain to be fully-functioning just seconds after that” he chuckled, pulling you up to lie next to him.

He flipped you over so you now laid under him, kissing you passionately. “You did so well, Y/N, let me repay the favor,” he murmured between kisses. His mouth explored your body, first nipping and sucking at your neck, leaving love bites that would be a bitch to cover up, eventually working his way down to your chest.

“As pretty as this is, I have a feeling I’m going to like what’s underneath a lot more,” he said, quickly reaching around to unclasp your black lace bra, throwing it onto the ever-growing pile of clothes across the room.

You fought the urge to cover yourself up as he stared at your exposed chest. “So beautiful,” Gwil murmured, placing kisses along your sternum as he massaged both breasts with his hands, moans escaping your mouth.

Slowly he made his way down your torso, stopping to nudge your belly button with his nose, making you laugh.

He stopped at the waistband of your pants, giving you a look that seemed to ask for permission. You nodded back, eager for him to continue.

He slowly pulled your underwear and shorts off your legs, biting his lip at how wet you already were.

“Y/N,” Gwilym moaned. “So wet for me baby? I’ve hardly even touched you,” he said, rubbing your folds. A moan escaped your mouth as he bent down to place open-mouthed kisses to your inner thighs.

“Gwil, please no teasing I can’t take it,” you panted, one hand reaching down to entwine with one of his, the other weaving through his hair.

“Your wish is my command, love,” he replied, diving in between your thighs to suck on your clit. The sudden stimulation caused you to pull on his hair, the pain only spurring Gwilym on.

He alternated between sucking and flicking the nub with his tongue, the rhythm driving you wild. You let out a loud moan, your hand that was holding Gwil’s coming up to try and muffle them.

As soon as you covered your mouth, Gwilym pulled it away. “No,” he commanded, “let me hear you. I want to know how good I make you feel.”

Gwilym returned to his place between your thighs, continuing his attack on your clit. Suddenly, Gwilym thrust a finger into you, the sensation making you squeal.

“Oh my god, you’re so tight, Y/N,” he moaned against your folds, “can’t wait to feel your tight little pussy around my cock.”

The combination of his words and the added stimulation of his hands making you melt. “Gwil, I’m close,” you panted, tugging on his hair to warn him.

“That’s it, come for me baby,” he growled, slipping another finger inside of you, curling them upwards and sucking on your clit. Within seconds, you were falling, screaming Gwil’s name as you saw white.

Gwil continued to thrust his fingers into you and lightly nuzzle your clit, working you down from your high until you pushed his head away.

Gwil pulled his fingers out of you and quickly lapped up your juices and sucked his fingers clean. He crawled up your body and laid down next to you, his dick already hard again but recognizing that you would need a minute.

“That… that was better than I expected,” you said with a huge smile on your face after you finally caught your breath.

“What, did you doubt my abilities?” Gwil laughed, nudging your shoulder.

A blush came over your face, out of both fear of how Gwilym would react and out of embarrassment.

“No, I never doubt you, Gwil, I just…” you trail off, sighing.

“Hey, look at me,” Gwil urged, cupping your face with his hand. “You can tell me anything, you know that right? And if you aren’t comfortable with going farther that’s perfectly okay with me,” he added, placing a kiss on your nose.

You smiled, amazed yet not surprised at how sweet he was. “No, I want to go farther Gwil. It’s just that I have never done this before… My entire life I was never let out of my detail’s sight, so I never really had any boyfriends. And the boyfriends that I did have, couldn’t come over without my parents being home or a guard in the room. So, when I say it was better than what I expected, it’s because I’ve only heard people’s horror stories of their first time. And I know, based on what you just did to me, that mine is going to be incredible. I just don’t want you to be disappointed in me since I’m so inexperienced,” you admit, turning to face Gwilym.

Gwilym peppered kisses all over your face, finally ending with your lips. “Y/N, I’m so glad that you trust me enough to tell me that and that you trust me with your first time. And please, do not worry about ‘experience’. As I said before you gave me the best blowjob I’ve ever gotten, so I’m not worried about your capabilities,” he chuckled.

Your heart swelled at his words, knowing that Gwilym truly loved you and didn’t just think of you as a quick fuck. You shifted so that now you were straddling his stomach, and kissed him passionately.

“I love you, Gwilym Lee.”

“And I love you, Y/N Y/L/N.”

Gwilym flipped you over so he was now hovering over you. He quickly went to work on your neck again, placing open mouthed kisses and love bites all over it. Moans quickly began to escape your mouth in anticipation of what was to come.

Growing impatient, you reached down and stroked his dick in an attempt to get Gwil to hurry up. “Oh, fuck,” he mumbled, his forehead falling to rest in the crook of your neck.

“Gwil, please tell me you have condoms,” you pant.

Too eager to respond, Gwilym reached into his bedside table’s drawer and pulled out a foil packet. He quickly rolled it on, head rolling back at the sensation.

“Y/N, you have to tell me if it hurts. I don’t want to cause you any pain,” Gwil said, his forehead resting on yours as he reached down to line himself up at your entrance. “I promise,” you whisper.

Gwil slowly began to push into you, stopping every time he met resistance, his head falling to rest on your shoulder.

“Oh fuck Y/N, you’re so tight,” he groaned, using every fiber in his being to not thrust wildly into you and come right then and there.

After what felt ages, Gwilym finally bottomed out. You were breathing heavily, trying extremely hard not to let any tears fall. You hadn’t quite realized just how big Gwil was, it felt like you were being ripped apart from the inside.

Gwilym lifted his head from your shoulder to look you in the eyes, waiting on your okay. When he was met with a pained expression, he almost broke down.

“Oh god Y/N I’m so sorry, it’ll be over soon I promise,” he whispered before placing a kiss to your lips, bringing one of his hands up to cup your face. You felt his thumb lightly brush across your cheekbone, attempting to comfort you.

After a few minutes, you finally were ready for Gwilym to begin moving. You wrapped your hand around the back of his neck, whispering a simple “move” in his ear.

Gwilym slowly pulled back, creating a steady rhythm of long, languid thrusts. With each thrust, you became more comfortable; the pain subsiding and the pleasure building. 

“Faster, Gwil” you moan, eager for him to really start fucking you.

Dropping to his elbows, Gwilym picked up the pace of his thrusts, grunting in your ear. He was hitting spots inside you that you thought never could be touched, but you wanted him to go deeper.

Wrapping your legs around his lower back, you shifted the angle of his thrusts. With every thrust, he hit a spot that made you see stars.

“Oh fuck Gwil please don’t stop, it feels so good holy shit,” you practically scream, moans freely flying from your mouth now.

“God, Y/N, your pussy is so tight, taking me so well baby,” Gwilym groaned, bringing one of his hands down to rub your clit. The sensation made your back arch off of the bed, a pornographic moan escaping your lips.

“Gwil, just like that, oh god I’m gonna cum,” you moan, eyes rolling back in your head.

“That’s it love, come for me, you’ve done so well,” he growled into your ear. A few more hard thrusts from Gwil, along with his animalistic grunts, sent you tumbling over the edge, seeing white. Your walls clenched around Gwil, causing him to moan.

“Oh god you’re so fucking tight, Y/N, I’m gonna cum, shit” he groaned, gripping your hips with all of his strength as he buried himself deep inside you.

“Oh _fuck_ , Y/N!” Gwil shouted, his head thrown back in pleasure, filling up the condom with his seed.

Gwilym pulled out of you, quickly disposed of the condom and cleaned himself up. He laid down next to you, still out of breath.

“Wow,” was all that he could say.

“I second that,” you added, “That was amazing.”

You turned over to face him, brushing hair out of his face. “I’m glad you’re here with me,” you say, pressing a kiss to his chest. “Me too, love” he whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of your head in return.

The two of you laid there for a while, enjoying each other’s company and the comfortable silence that came with everyone else in the dorm attending class.

Not long after though, you began to itch with want again. You began pressing open mouthed kisses to Gwilym’s chest, slowly moving to straddle his torso and working your way up to kiss him on the lips. Gwil kissed you back eagerly, but you pulled away, tugging his bottom lip.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Gwilym asked, a smirk spreading across his face.

Leaning down, you nibbled on his earlobe. “Oh yes,” you purred. “I want you to fuck this pussy like you own it.”

And he did.

 

**Two Months Later: Winter Break**

The rest of the semester flew by. As Gwil suspected, you knew the chemistry material and passed your midterm with flying colors. You also managed to get top marks in all of your classes for the semester; partially because you knew if you studied hard, you would get rewarded by Gwilym.

Now, it was winter break, and Gwil had come home with you. You had kept your relationship with him a secret out of fear of him being transferred, instead using the excuse that Gwilym’s family was traveling over the break. Your mother, ever the hostess, offered Gwilym a spare room in your house to use over the break so he wouldn’t have to stay in a hotel while back home with you.

Over the break, your main focus was to relax. Your first semester had been a rollercoaster, and you were excited to decompress. However, with your father being a PM, you had to at least attend one Christmas ball out of courtesy.

You had chosen to attend the Christmas Eve Ball, your favorite one since you were a child. There was always good food, and you got to dress up like a princess for it as well. Gwil, of course, would be coming with you as your plus one.

You refused to show him your dress prior to the ball, wanting it to be a surprise for him. In return, Gwilym refused to tell you what his tux looked like. The only information the two of you exchanged was the color of your dress, a deep red, so he could match his pocket square.

After what seemed like an eternity, Christmas Eve was finally upon you. You had avoided Gwilym all day, not wanting him to see the hair and makeup that you had prepared. Eventually, it was time for you and Gwilym to leave your house, everyone else already gone to briefly stop by another ball.

Your phone buzzed, a smile breaking across your face when you recognized the vibration pattern as the one that was assigned to Gwil.

_Bossman: You ready, m’lady? I’m at the bottom of the stairs._

Smiling, you sent back a quick “ _I was born ready_ ”, slipping your phone into your clutch and taking one last look at yourself in the mirror before leaving your room.

As you made your way down the staircase, you couldn’t believe your eyes. Gwilym looked gorgeous. He was fitted in a black pinstripe suit, with a deep red button up underneath that was a perfect match to the shade of your dress. In his hand, he held a beautiful corsage that must have cost him a fortune.

After what felt like eternity, you made it to the bottom of the staircase. You finally made eye contact with Gwil—up until this point you had been taking in just how breathtaking he looked. His eyes were swimming with lust, raking over your body.

“Y/N, you look ravishing,” he breathed. Your heart swelled, glad that your efforts were appreciated. You and your mother had shopped for over three days trying to find the perfect dress, finally settling on this one. It had a plunge neckline and a fitted bodice that flared at your knees, and it showed off your curves (including your ass, which Gwilym absolutely loved).

“You’re one to talk,” you reply, standing on your tiptoes to place a quick peck on his lips. You stuck out your arm and Gwilym slipped the corsage onto your wrist.

“This is beautiful Gwil, thank you… you must’ve spent a fortune on it, it’s too much” you say, looking up at him.

“Nah, nothing is too expensive for my girl,” he replied, wrapping his arm around your waist. “Now let’s go, before they ask why we’re late.”

The ball wasn’t too far from your house, so you and Gwil managed to make it on time. You slipped your arm through his, clutching to it for warmth while you made your way inside the venue.

You led Gwil over to the food line, determined to get some before they ran out. “Gwil, this is the best food you’re gonna taste in your life. The truffle mac and cheese is comparable to an orgasm,” you whisper in his ear, deadly serious.

“Well, you would know,” he said cheekily, wiggling his eyebrows at you.

“Agent Gwilym Lee!” you exclaim, a smile spreading across your face. “You’re on the job!”

He couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m on the job at University too, but that’s never stopped me before, has it?” He asked in a sultry tone, leaning down towards your ear so only you could hear. “And love? You better believe that this meal is only the second best thing I’m eating tonight. There’s no way in hell you are wearing that dress and not getting fucked tonight.”

A deep blush spread across your face as you felt yourself get instantly wet. You hadn’t been able to spend the night together since you had returned home from uni, and your body ached for his touch. You began to turn around to ask just where he planned on doing that, when you were thrown away from him, a large blast roaring through the ballroom.

Your head was pounding and you couldn’t hear anything due to the intense ringing in your ears. Smoke clouded your vision, and you could vaguely make out the glow of a fire on the other side of the room.

Out of nowhere, you felt yourself get picked up, one arm under your knees and the other underneath your shoulders. You were torn from your daze when you saw Gwilym’s face, full of concern and covered in ash, looking down at you. His lips were moving, but you couldn’t hear what he was saying. Knowing Gwil had you, you let your head fall against his chest.

He picked up his pace, now running out of the building towards your car. He quickly put you in the passenger seat and hopped into the driver’s seat, pulling out of the parking lot and flipping on police car lights that you didn’t know the car had. Your hearing began to come back to you, faintly hearing the siren that was playing on the outside of the car as he blazed through the streets of London.

“Gwil, where are my parents?” you groan, finally realizing they were probably at the ball as well.

“I don’t know Y/N, but they have people looking after them. I have to get you to a secure location, we don’t know what happened back there,” he replied, eyes not leaving the road as he weaved through traffic.

“Gwil, we have to go back, they could be hurt! My parents could be dying and we’re driving away from them!” you sobbed, begging him to turn around.

"Y/N I know, I’m sorry, but you’re my number one priority right now, and I can’t lose you,” he said, his voice cracking, a stray tear falling down his cheek.

“Gwilym, turn this car around right now or I swear I will never forgive you,” you cried, makeup running down your face.

“I _can’t_ Y/N, and your parents would agree with me,” he whispered, pulling the car into your garage and turning it off. He quickly hopped out of the car and ran around your side, opening the door and throwing you over his shoulder so he could run you to the bunker beneath your house.

“Gwilym no, we have to see my parents!” you screamed, hitting his back with your fists in an attempt to get him to let you go. Gwil was full on crying now, hating to go against your wishes and hating to see you in agony.

Finally, you both made your way down to the bunker. Gwil set you down on the couch as you cried into your hands, leaving you to make phone calls to determine what happened and how your parents were doing.

After what felt like ages, Gwilym finally rejoined you in the bunker, sitting down next to you on the couch.

“Y/N, I need you to listen to me,” he said. “They don’t know what caused the blast yet, so we’re still on lockdown. Your mum is okay, she was in the bathroom when the blast occurred. Your dad on the other hand, is a different story. He was really close to the blast site. He’s at St. Thomas’s right now, but he’s in pretty bad shape. They’re doing everything they can.”

You couldn’t bring yourself to respond, instead collapsing into Gwil’s chest and sobbing. You felt his hand come up to stroke your hair. After you were able to calm yourself down to just streams of tears running down your face, you looked up at Gwil.

“How could you? We could have helped them and you left my father there to  _die_ ” you snapped, shoving his chest.

“Y/N, I’m sorry, I had to get you out of there. I didn’t know what had happened, and for all I knew there was going to be a second blast. You’re my number one priority, Y/N. I can’t lose you, not now, not ever,” he said, his voice cracking as tears began to stream down his face. “I can’t let anything bad happen to you. You’re more than just my protectee. You crossed that line two months ago when you came to my room before your chemistry midterm. And if I have to live with you hating me forever because I carried you out of a burning building, I will, and I will still love you with all of my being.”

You sat in silence, absorbing what he had said when the phone ringing pulled you from your thoughts. Gwilym stood up and crossed the room in three long strides, picking up the phone with a simple “Go for bunker”. He remained silent while the other person on the line fed him information, nodding along to what they said. “Alright. We’ll be there as soon as we can,” he said, setting the phone back on its receiver. Gwilym turned to face you, a blank look on his face.

“Your dad is in surgery, part of the shrapnel sliced through his left thigh and nicked the femoral artery, but luckily one of the guys on the scene was a trained paramedic and was able to place a tourniquet and get him to St. Thomas before it got too severe. He’s definitely not out of the woods, but he should make it. Your mum is at the hospital now with him. We are supposed to clean up, change clothes and head there,” he said, turning towards the bunker door.

You quickly got up to follow him, avoiding eye contact, unsure of how to act towards him now. “What about the blast, though?” you asked.

“Primary investigators on the scene are saying it was a gas leak,” he said flatly. “Come get me when you’re done cleaning up and changing. One of the agents on the scene found your clutch and gave it to your mother so you’ll get your stuff when we go to the hospital.” And with that, he closed the door to his room, leaving you in the hallway all alone.

Tears began streaming down your face again, worried that you had just messed things up with Gwil for good. You trudged up to your bedroom and turned on the shower, wanting to stay in there forever but also wanting to get to your father.

Thirty-five minutes later, you stood outside of Gwilym’s room with wet hair and a bare face, clad in leggings and one of Gwilym’s sweatshirts, holding your phone charger in your hands.

Letting out a deep breath, you raised your hand to knock on Gwilym’s door. He opened the door, wearing a long sleeve shirt and your favorite gray sweatpants. His eyes were puffy and red, evidently from crying just as you had in the shower.

He could hardly look at you, mumbling a soft “let’s go” as he took your hand in his and led you to the car.

The ride to the hospital was silent, with Queen’s “ _My Melancholy Blues_ ” softly playing through the speakers. You stared out the window, thinking about how you couldn’t imagine your life without Gwilym.

A stray tear fell from your eye, your hand quickly coming up to wipe it away as Gwilym pulled into the back parking lot of the hospital.

Gwilym quickly ushered you up to the room your father would be staying in, eager to avoid any press that might know about your father being sent to St Thomas. Luckily, you made it there without anyone noticing who you were.

As soon as you stepped inside, you ran to your mother and gave her a big hug, crying tears of joy that she had made it out okay. As soon as she let you go, she walked over to Gwil and took his face in her hands.

“Thank you,” she said, tears falling down her face as she pressed a kiss to his forehead, “for keeping my daughter safe. I cannot thank you enough. The other agents said you had her out of the building as soon as it happened and I truly cannot express my gratitude.”

“I was just doing my job ma’am,” Gwilym said with a smile, taking her hands in his. “Why don’t you have one of the agents take you home to take a shower and to get a good night’s rest? It’s quite late and I’m sure that dress isn’t comfortable. Y/N and I will stay here and wait on Mr. Y/L/N and call you with any developments.”

“Yeah mum, you should go. We can stay here, we’ve definitely had a less tiring day than you,” you add, hoping to maybe get some alone time with Gwilym so you could sort things out.

“You know, I think I’m going to take you up on that. It has been a long day and they said it would be a while before your father gets out of surgery, let alone wakes up. Gwilym, can you call for an agent?” your mother asked.

“Yes of course ma’am, give me a few minutes,” Gwil replied, stepping out into the hall to speak to the other agents.

Your mum turned to you, a knowing look in her eye. “You both have been crying, I see. Did you say something you now regret while he was taking you to the bunker?” she asked, pulling you in for another hug.

“Yeah, I snapped at him. I need to apologize, I just don’t know how. I really like him as my detail, mum, I don’t want him to leave because of something I said in the moment,” you trail off, sniffling.

“Y/N, I’m sure Gwilym doesn’t hold it against you. I’m sure he wouldn’t request a transfer over one little argument. Plus, even if he did, I doubt they would accept his request, he is the best person suited for the job. Just tell him how you feel, yeah?” she pulled back and placed a kiss on your nose, and you nodded in agreement.

 _Oh, if you only knew,_ you thought.

“Ah, excuse me, Mrs. Y/L/N? Agent Saffrey will take you home. There is already a team of agents there, so you won’t have to worry about finding one to bring you back in the morning,” Gwil said, opening the door to the hospital room.

“Perfect, thank you Gwilym. Y/N, I left your clutch on the window seat. Call me if anything happens” she said as she walked out the door.

Gwilym slowly stepped back into the room, shutting the door softly. You walked over to your clutch and took out your phone, finding that Rylee had texted you multiple times asking if you were okay. Before you could respond, Gwil walked over to you and placed a hand on your shoulder.

“I’m going to see if they have anything in the cafeteria, I just realized that we haven’t eaten since lunch and it’s nearly midnight. Do you want anything in particular?” he asked.

“No, whatever you get will be fine I’m sure,” you said, adding a small smile. Gwilym returned the smile and walked out the door, letting the agents posted outside know where he was going.

You turned back to your phone, opting to call Rylee rather than text her back about everything that had happened. She picked up on the second ring.

“Oh my god, Y/N are you okay? I heard about the explosion on the news and I knew you said you were going to that one and oh my god I was so worried” she gushed.

“Yes Rylee, I’m fine, and so’s my mum. My dad is quite worse off, he’s in surgery now but he should be okay,” you say, holding back tears.

“Oh thank god everyone will be okay! I mean, it’s terrible your dad has to go through this but I’m glad he will eventually be okay, ya know? What about Gwilym? I thought he was going with you,” she replied.

You hadn’t told Rylee about what had happened later that night or what had been going on since. You knew she could keep a secret, but you didn’t want to risk it and neither did Gwil. But when she mentioned him, you couldn’t help but let out a sob.

“He’s alright, he was the one that ran me out of the building," you choked out.

“Well then what’s wrong Y/N, why are you crying?” she asked.

You took a deep breath, deciding whether you should tell her the truth about you and Gwilym. The truth was, you were tired of hiding such a big part of your life from your best friend, so you told her everything. From that night when you essentially walked in on Gwil and you slept together, to the bunker, to the events that occurred just minutes before. 

“So, that’s my life right now,” you said. “I love this man and I might have just screwed up my one chance with him that I have because I got pissed at him for doing his job.”

“Y/N?” Rylee asked. “Are you fucking stupid?”

“Well that sounds familiar, but do go on,” you say with a laugh.

“This man quite literally declared his love to you in that bunker and you just stared at him. I’m sorry, but you shouldn’t sell Gwil short by expecting him to stop loving you over one argument,” she said.

“Well I suppose you’re right,” you said, looking up to see Gwil coming through the door, arms full with pre-wrapped sandwiches, chips and drinks. “Hey Ry, I’m gonna have to call you back tomorrow. Gwil just got back with some food and I’m starving.”

“Okay, and remember Y/N: do everything I would do,” she said with a laugh.

“Whatever, bye Ry,” you laugh, rolling your eyes and hanging up your phone.

“How was Rylee?” Gwilym asked, laying out your choices of food on the table in the corner of the room.

“She was good, just worried about us. She knew we were going to be at that ball tonight at so she had sent like 20 texts to me asking if we were okay. Figured it would be easier to call her,” you say, making your way over to the table and picking up a turkey sandwich, a bag of plain chips, and a water.

“Oh, that’s nice of her,” Gwil said, sitting down in the chair next to the window, motioning for you to sit in the window seat. You sat down and quickly devoured your food, not quite realizing just how hungry you had been.

You sat there, waiting on Gwilym to finish his food so you could have a proper conversation about what had happened earlier. Not long after, Gwilym polished off his sandwich and looked at you, his expression happy but his eyes sad.

“Gwil, I need to apologize to you for my behavior earlier. You were just doing your job and I was scared for my parents and angry about what happened and I took it out on you. I can’t explain how thankful to you I am for you getting me out of there alive. I love you, Gwilym Lee, and I hope you know that. I can’t imagine my life without you in it,” you say, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“Y/N, I love you too,” he replied, kissing you again. “I hate seeing you in agony like you were tonight. When you’re in pain, I’m in pain. But I need you to understand something: if it comes down to saving someone else or you, even if it’s saving myself or saving you, every time I choose you.”

You don’t say anything in response, pulling Gwilym into a hug. You bury your head in his chest and stay like that for what feels like eternity, but you don’t mind. You know you’re safe in his arms and that’s all that matters.

You’re pulled out of the moment when your dad is rolled into the room on a bed, still unconscious from surgery. The person who you assume was your father’s surgeon steps out from behind the gurney while the nurses get your dad hooked up to the monitors in the room.

“Ms.Y/L/N?” she asks, her voice soft, knowing what you’ve been through already that day.

“Yes that’s me,” you respond, stepping out of Gwil’s embrace.

“I have some information about your dad, but I’m afraid your friend is going to have to leave before I can share it with you,” she says.

“He’s my detail, he stays, if that’s okay with you. It’s what my father would want,” you say, a pleading look in your eyes.

She looks as if she was going to argue with you for a second, but decides against it. “Okay, so your father lost a lot of blood in the explosion. A piece of shrapnel went through his leg and cut his femoral artery, but thanks to the tourniquet applied at the scene he made it through. We were able to repair the artery with a graft, but his recovery will be long. He will have to regain his strength in that leg, and he might experience some numbness or tingling,” she continued. “The anesthesia he was on was pretty heavy, so he should take a while before waking up. Overall though, this was the best case scenario. Your father is very lucky to be alive, Y/N.”

You nod, turning to look at your father as he laid in the bed. “Thank you for saving him,” you say to the woman.

“Just doing my job ma’am,” she replies, patting you on the shoulder, leaving the room and taking the nurses with her. Suddenly, it was just you and Gwil again, minus your unconscious father lying 3 meters away from you both.

You walk over to your phone, quickly plugging it into the charger as it was about to die, and text your mum that he was out of surgery and doing well, but was still unconscious and would be for a while.

As soon as you sent the text, a large yawn escaped your lips, making Gwil laugh.

“Tired, love?” he asked, walking over to a cabinet to pull out spare pillows and blankets for the two of you and handing you one of each.

“Yeah, I really am. And as much as I would love to lay with you in that reclining chair, I would rather my parents not find out about us by finding us sleeping on top of each other. I can fit on the window seat, it’s surprisingly comfortable,” you laugh, laying down on the window seat.

“Sweet dreams, love. If you need anything, I’m right here,” he said, placing a kiss to the top of your head before he sat down and closed his eyes.

Not long after, you drifted off into darkness as well.

Suddenly, you were back in the ballroom, standing in line with Gwilym. Only this time, when the explosion happened, Gwilym didn’t come running to you. Once you gathered your bearings, you began to stumble around, looking for Gwil.

“Gwil?” you screamed, desperate to find him but having trouble seeing through the smoke.

You felt a hand lightly grasp your ankle, stopping you in your tracks. Looking down, you found Gwilym, blood trailing out of his mouth, his stomach impaled by what you could only assume was a portion of a picture frame that used to be on the ballroom’s wall.

“Oh _god_ , Gwil, no,” you cried, falling to your knees.

“Y/N, I’m sorry,” he choked out, tears slipping from his eyes. “I think we’re out of time.”

“Gwilym Lee don’t you dare leave me, you don’t get to do this, not now,” you sobbed.

“I love you,” he whispered, his eyes slowly fading.

“No!” you screamed, cupping his face. “I love you, Gwil you can’t go, _please_ ,” but Gwilym didn’t respond. You buried your face in his chest, sobbing into the deep red button up that was now stained with his blood. 

You were suddenly pulled from your dream, Gwil cradling you in his arms and rocking you back and forth as you sobbed.

“Shh, love I’m right here, no need to worry,” he whispered, pulling you onto his lap in the chair. You curled up in his lap, nuzzling into his chest.

“You _died_ , Gwil. Right in my arms, and I couldn’t help you,” you whispered, Gwilym wiping your tears off your cheeks.

“I know, love. I won’t ever leave you. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. Just try to rest now, I’ll be here when you wake up,” he replied, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

Gwil reclined the chair so you could stretch out and become more comfortable. His hand traced lazy patterns on your back, softly humming “ _Lily of the Valley_ ” in your ear.

You both drifted off, finding comfort knowing that you two would always find your way back to each other.


	2. Save Me II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now nearing the end of your freshman year, and your father is running for Prime Minister as the Labour Party's candidate.  
> (in this timeline general elections take place mid-august ok go with it)

_ Y/N’s Thoughts in Italics _

“Gwilym Lee, don’t fucking do it, you can’t die for me,” you yelled, your brow furrowing as a bead of sweat dripped down your forehead. 

“It’s the only way, I’m so sorry,” he replied, flicking his thumb to the right as he charged towards Bowser, causing you to get the perfect shot to kick a shell at Bowser as Gwilym’s Luigi was engulfed in a fireball. 

The victory tune played softly through Gwilym’s tv speakers, signaling that Bowser had been defeated and Princess Peach had been rescued. 

“See, my plan worked,” he boasted as he turned to you, a grin plastered across his face. 

“But at what cost, Gwilym? At what cost?” you countered, your face breaking into a smile as well. With Gwilym looking at you like that, there was no way you  _ couldn’t _ .

“My death, Y/N. Luigi literally went down in flames for you,” he deadpanned, his facial features dropping into a serious expression.

“And how could I ever repay you?” you gasped, flopping back onto Gwilym’s bed as you brought your hand up to your forehead. 

“Oh I can think of many ways you could repay me, but I’d rather not have the  _ Super Mario Brothers _ theme song playing in the background as you repay me for my sacrifice,” he teased, taking your Wii remote and nunchuk from your hands. 

_ So that’s how it’s gonna be _ .

Gwilym placed both of the remotes and nunchuks in the basket next to his tv and turned off both the tv and Wii.

“You know, I’ve been meaning to ask you,” you began as he turned back to you. “What kind of nerd brings their Wii to uni with them?”

“The same nerd who has been dicking you down every night for the past six and a half months, give or take a few days,” he smirked, laying down on his side next to you on the bed. 

“Have you now? I must’ve forgotten,” you shrugged, a small smirk coming across your face.

“I guess I’ll just have to remind you then,” he replied, rolling over to hover over your body.

“Oh, God, please do,” you murmured as Gwil began to press open-mouthed kisses to your neck.

Gwilym took his time, sucking a deep purple mark on your sweet spot before moving farther down to your chest. 

“So beautiful,” he mumbled as he ran his hands underneath your old oversized t-shirt to quickly pull it over your head.

As soon as your shirt was on the floor, Gwilym wasted no time as his lips latched onto your right nipple, grazing his teeth over the sensitive nub as his hand massaged your other breast. Since it was just the two of you in his dorm room, you hadn’t bothered to wear a bra or put on pants.

“Mmmm fuck Gwil, feels so good,”, you moaned as he drifted his hand down to rub your clit over your underwear. 

“Yeah? Are you remembering now?” he breathed, lazily kissing down your torso towards your underwear. 

“I think…  _ shit _ ,” you could hardly speak at the scene unfolding in front of you. Gwilym had removed his own shirt and settled back between your thighs, pulling your underwear down with his teeth. “I think you need to remind me some more.”

Gwilym cocked his eyebrow at you, a smirk running across his features before he dove into your core, licking long stripes up your already-soaked pussy.  _ Yep, I remember this. I could never forget this _ . Your hands ran down your body to entwine themselves in his hair, tugging on it to guide him to where you needed him the most. 

Gwilym quickly took note of what you wanted and latched onto your clit, softly sucking on it as he brought his right hand up to slip a finger inside you, the other hand spreading your legs further apart.

As hard as you tried to stay quiet, when Gwilym made eye contact with you as he rubbed on your sweet spot, you lost it, your back arching in the air. “Oh fuck, Gwilym yes, please  _ more _ ” you croaked as your eyes fluttered shut. Gwil was quick to oblige, adding a second finger and alternating between quick flicks of his tongue to your clit and sucking on it. 

Gwilym continued his rhythm, not straying from what you liked, desperate to bring you to the edge. It wasn’t long before he could feel your walls begin to contract and your grip on his hair tighten, signaling you were close.

“Almost there love?” he asked against your core.

“Fuck yes Gwil, so good,” you replied, out of breath from pleasure.

“Good,” he growled, abruptly pulling his mouth away from you and removing his fingers as well.

Your eyes quickly snapped open to see Gwilym with a devilish look on his face, his eyes dark with lust as he sucked your juices off of his fingers. “What the hell, Gwil,” you snapped, angry that he had denied you of your high. 

“I think you need to be reminded of what it’s like to be teased,” he taunted as he rid himself of his sweats and boxers. “You say you forget who’s been fucking you,” he continued as he lined himself up at your entrance and pushed into you. “But if you think hard enough, you’ll remember that it was  _ me _ who took you for the first time in this very bed,” he growled, snapping his hips as he said “me”. 

You let out a wanton moan at the sensation, unable to control yourself since you were already so close to coming before he entered you.

“And it was  _ me _ ,” he snapped his hips into you again, “who has fucked you into this mattress almost every night since.”

“Yes, Gwil, only you,” you moaned, bringing your hand down to rub your already-sensitive clit. You barely were able to touch yourself before he yanked your hand away, replacing it with his own.    
“And it is  _ me _ … oh fuck, you’re so tight…” he muttered, trying to maintain his composure, “it is  _ me _ who says when you are able to touch yourself and when you are allowed to cum, got it?”

“Yes, fuck Gwil, you feel so good,” you moaned, rolling your hips in time with his thrusts. 

“It’s okay baby, I know I feel good. You like my cock filling you up? Stretching you out?” he asked, his thrusts increasing in speed.

“Mmm fuck, Gwil, yes, oh god, I’m so close” you moaned, his thumb pressing into your clit and rubbing slow circles.

“Yeah? You gonna cum?” he asked, leaning down towards your ear. “ _ Then cum, _ ” he growled as he snapped his hips into yours, and you saw white.

“Oh  _ fuck _ , Gwilym,” you screamed as your back arched, your high coursing through your body, all the way down through your toes. Gwilym fucked you through your orgasm, his pace only slightly faltering as your walls clenched around him like a vice. Once you had somewhat returned to earth, he began to pound into you, searching for his own release. 

“Fuck Gwil, you feel so good, only you can make me feel like that,” you panted as you run your hands through his hair, pulling him down into a searing kiss.

Gwilym’s thrusts began to falter and he buried his face between your neck and shoulder as he came, his muffled cry of your name seeping into your ears as you felt his cum coat your walls.

Gwilym stayed like that for a few seconds and then he pulled out of you, quickly running over to his cabinet to get a fresh towel to clean the two of you up with. 

Once you were in an acceptable state, he handed you back your underwear and your shirt, allowing you to get redressed while he did the same.

“Thank God for birth control. Do you remember who has been fucking now?” he said with a smirk as he walked over to his computer, opening his laptop.

“How the hell could I not,” you chuckled as you sunk farther into the bed.

“Damn straight,” he laughed, slightly faltering when his eyes met his computer screen. “Hey love, it’s getting pretty late so why don’t you go shower and get ready in your room while I take care of some work stuff and then we can go get dinner?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” you replied as you slipped some of his sweatpants on and rolled them three times so you wouldn’t fall on your face as you made your way back to your room. Gwilym was now sitting at his desk, engrossed in whatever work thing had come up.

“I love you Gwil,” you said as you pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

“I love you too Y/N” he replied, not looking away from his screen, his eyebrows furrowed. Deciding against asking him about it, you made your way back to your room to wash away the evidence of what you and him had just done.

 

—

 

_ Gwilym’s Thoughts in Italics _

As soon as you were safe inside your own room, Gwilym returned his focus to his laptop screen. When he opened his laptop, a notification for an urgent email from his boss had ran across the screen but he didn’t want to open it with you in the room, so he suggested for you to go get ready for dinner. He didn’t want to hide things from you, per se, he just didn’t want to expose you to things that might freak you out. 

Your father had announced that he was going to be running for Prime Minister for the Labour Party a while back, hoping to guide the UK into a new age of prosperity and inclusivity. His progressive views were unsettling to some, but overall the response was positive. As long as he kept his head on straight and ran a good campaign, he had a great shot at winning. 

Of course, with his heightened publicity, came heightened exposure and danger to you. Gwilym had been expecting an increase in the amount of security for you on campus, but something about the email’s notification made him uneasy.

He clicked on the message, his eyes scanning over the ten-minute-old email at lightning speed to pick out the important bits. 

“ _Call me...urgent...don’t open the attachments until you call...not in the presence of Y/N… -Ron_ ”

Gwilym quickly picked up his phone and immediately called his boss, nervous over what was to come.

“Agent Lee? I’m glad you got back to me so quickly,” his boss, Ron said with a twinge of urgency in his voice.

“I would’ve seen it as soon as it came in but Y/N was telling me that she wanted to go get dinner at someplace local after she freshened up, I apologize, Ron. What’s going on? Am I able to open up these attachments yet?” Gwilym asked.   
“Yes, go ahead, but they need an explanation along with them,” Ron replied as Gwilym opened the two jpeg files, finding pictures of the two of you on campus, obviously walking to a class. Gwilym’s eyes opened in horror as he saw just how vulnerable you really were, no matter how much he convinced himself that he made you safe.

“Now, these were taken with a long-range lens. There’s no way that you would’ve been able to see them with your own eyes, so don’t worry and think you missed something. You’ve been doing a great job. Our main concern is how they figured out Y/N’s schedule and how we can figure out how to put an end to this. We don’t need the rest of the press converging on campus,” Ron continued with a laugh. His quasi-nonchalant attitude about the whole ordeal eased Gwilym’s fears slightly, but not enough to quelch the sickening feeling in his stomach that he could be doing more to protect you.

“Yeah, that would make my job a little more difficult, that’s for sure,” Gwilym said, laughing uneasily.  _ In more ways than one _ . 

“So since these photos were sent to MP Y/L/N’s office, Y/N and her mother do not know about this, and it’ll stay that way. There’ll be an increased police presence on campus, but they shouldn’t interfere with you. Their sole purpose is to be on the lookout for our suspect and for others who are there to disturb the two of you. Since there’s only a week left of school before summer break begins, I doubt that Y/N will notice,” Ron explained, as Gwilym flipped back and forth between the two photos that had been taken.

They had been taken on the same day, both of you were in the same outfit in each picture. You were wearing one of Gwilym’s old hoodies with leggings, and he was in a long sleeve shirt and jeans. In the first picture, you beamed up at him, a large smile across your face as he looked straight ahead. If it hadn’t been taken by a complete stranger, he might actually like the picture. You were glowing even though you looked like you had just rolled out of bed, and Gwilym couldn’t help but feel sorry that this was your life. 

In the second picture, he was the one looking at you. Gwilym couldn’t tell if it was just because he knew the true nature of your relationship, but it looked like his eyes were full of love as he gazed down at your profile.  _ If this is what the campaign trail is going to be like this summer, I’ve gotta keep myself in line, _ he thought to himself. 

“Gwilym, you still with me?” Ron asked, pulling Gwilym from his thoughts. 

“Yes, sorry sir. Just trying to figure out where these could’ve been taken from,” he replied.

“Honestly Gwilym I wouldn’t worry too much about this, MI5 and the Royal Protection Force are teaming up with us, this creep will be caught soon, I have no doubt. This has happened to other MP’s before, and I doubt it will be the last time,” Ron sighed, and Gwilym could hear someone in the background try to get his attention. “Hey Lee, I gotta go take care of this, I’ll call you if there are any updates.”

“Sure thing Ron,” he answered, bringing his phone away from his ear to press the end call button just as he heard Ron yell his name.

“Ron? What’s wrong?” Gwilym asked, his nerves spiked once again.

“We just got another letter from the suspect. They sent pictures of the two of you going into the dorm along with a message this time,” he sighed, his voice anxious.

“What did it say?” Gwilym replied frantically. 

“It says that unless MP Y/L/N drops out of the PM race, Y/N’s a dead girl walking,” Ron muttered, taken aback by the message. As soon as Gwilym processed Ron’s words, he began to internally freak out.  _ There’s no way he’s dropping out. I have to protect Y/N. Fuck, did she lock her door and set the alarm?? _

Gwilym leapt out of his chair and ran across the hall, frantically checking the lock and alarm, both of which were locked and set. 

“Ron, you’ve gotta get more agents up here. I don’t think this is just another one of the meaningless threats that other MP’s have gotten,” he begged, running a hand through his hair as he walked back into his room and shut the door. 

“Yeah, I’m definitely sending a lot more up there. I’ll email you within the hour with the details when they’re ironed out, so keep your ringer for your phone on so you’ll hear the notification. This is no longer a press situation, Gwilym. Keep her in the dorm as much as possible, that’s where she’s the safest. Make sure not to let on what’s going on, we can’t have her freaking out. That’ll be all, Agent,” Ron directed, and he hung up the phone quickly. 

“FUCK!” Gwilym screamed as he punched his pillow, unable to contain himself.  _ How did I let this happen? What am I going to tell her? I can’t lose her. And we have a whole week left here, how am I gonna keep her safe? _ Gwilym’s mind was racing, trying to think of all the possible situations that could happen within the next week and how he was going to deal with them. He was soon pulled from his thoughts by three soft knocks on his door.

“Gwil, are you ready to go get dinner?” you asked through the wood panel, awaiting his response. Trying to compose himself, he quickly closed his laptop and ran his hands through his hair again.  _ Time to put on a show _ . He opened the door with a smile, gesturing for you to come in. As soon as you were inside, he quickly locked the door.

“Actually love, I was thinking maybe we could order in tonight? All that Wii playing earlier really wore me out and I’m knackered,” he sighed, barely making eye contact with you. 

“Are you sure it wasn’t what came after the Wii, old man? What  _ wii _ did?” you said, wiggling your eyebrows up and down. Normally, Gwilym would’ve laughed at your joke but he could hardly bring himself to smile at you now.

“Honestly Y/N, I just think it’d be better for us to stay in tonight. I’m tired and have work stuff to deal with, plus you have to study for all of your finals coming up next week… it just seems like that’s the more favorable option,” he sighed, sitting down in his desk chair across from you. 

“Okay, whatever you say, Gwil,” you conceded, sad that you had spent time doing your makeup when you were just going to stay in for the night. “What sounds good to you?” you asked, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

“How about pizza? I’ll call in the usual to Pierino’s?” he asked, dialing the number once you nodded your head. 

While Gwilym ordered the pizza, you walked back into your room to change into more comfortable clothes, remove your makeup, and get your study materials. Gwil saw that you were heading out and quickly grabbed his keys, laptop and its charger, mouthing a “I’ll come with you,” as you made your way through the threshold. By the time he finished placing the order, his room was locked and yours was unlocked, both of you stepping inside. As soon as he was inside, he set down his things and began to lock up your room. 

“Pizza will be here in 45 minutes, love. Where do you want to study? I’ll set up out of your way, I know you’ll need to spread out,” he sighed, as he toyed with the alarm, triple checking that it was set. 

“Honestly, I’ll probably take the bed so I can spread out. You can take the desk,” you replied as you changed into shorts and one of Gwilym’s t-shirts that you had stolen from him. 

“Sounds good, I’ll stay out of your way,” he mumbled, pulling his laptop onto his lap so you couldn’t see the screen.

The two of you fell into a comfortable silence until quite some time later when Gwilym’s phone dinged with a text from the delivery man that said that the pizza had arrived. Gwilym quickly locked his laptop and disarmed the alarm.

“Be right back love,” he muttered as he pressed a kiss to the crown of your head, bolting out of the door in a blur. Gwilym quite literally ran to the front door of the dorm and quickly paid the man, giving him a generous tip. As soon as the delivery guy was out of sight, he jogged back up to your room to find you in the same spot he left you.

“Hey love, I’ve got the pizza,” Gwil said as he locked up once more.

“Good, I’m starving. I feel like I haven’t eaten in ages,” you said eagerly as you moved off the bed, careful not to disturb your papers and textbooks.

_ At least one of us has an appetite, _ Gwil thought as he sat down on the floor, opening the box of pizza and reluctantly taking a slice. You dove straight in, too content with finally getting food to notice his phone ding once more.

_ Ron. _

Gwilym quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket to confirm his suspicions, and quickly opened the message once he saw that it was indeed from Ron. 

_ “Gwil: I’m sending in multiple undercover agents tomorrow morning. You’ll be patched into their comms as soon as they get there. Try and keep Y/N in her room as much as possible. She should only leave for her finals. The UAs have her final schedule and will be around you at all times, along with campus police. We’re doing everything we can to find who sent this. Attached is more information regarding protocol if something were to happen. Stay safe. -Ron” _

As soon as he read the message, he shoved his phone into his pocket, not wanting you to see anything and knowing that he could wait to read the attachments until after dinner. 

“What was that about? And that email earlier? You’ve been acting weird all night,” you commented, pulling him from his thoughts. _ Fuck. Think Gwilym _ .

“Ah, just emails regarding your campaign schedule this summer. I have to read up on all of the places you’ll be making an appearance at so that way I can better protect you. The text that came in just now, however, was from Ron. He wants me to start preparing now, even though some events aren’t even until late July or early August,” he sighed, sinking back against the concrete wall of your dorm. It wasn’t a  _ complete _ lie, Ron had actually sent him that earlier in the day before you had come over to play Wii. Lie or not, it still hurt him to have to hide things from you.

“I’m sorry bub, I really wish you didn’t have to do that,” you apologized, brushing a strand of hair that had fallen onto his forehead back into place. Gwilym just simply nodded and ate his pizza, wanting to change the subject. 

Not too long later, both of you were stuffed and decided to go back to studying for a little while longer before turning in for the night. Gwilym was able to become well-versed on all of the new protocol that Ron had sent him before you had finished studying, so he remained in your dorm and got a head start on the venues for campaign events. He was reading protocol for the last campaign event you would attend, the BBC Election Debate that was to be held at Methodist Central Hall in Westminster, when you pulled him from his thoughts.

“Hey Gwil, I think I’m gonna turn in for the night, are you going back to your room or are you sleeping here?” you asked, a yawn passing your lips. 

“If it’s okay with you, I’d like to sleep in here tonight,” Gwil replied sheepishly.  _ I know I can protect you that way.  _ “I didn’t get the chance to change my sheets earlier and I’m too tired to do it now, and I really don’t want to sleep on sex sheets, no offense.”

“None taken. I always sleep better when you’re in bed with me anyways,” you smiled, placing your study materials on the floor at the head of your bed. “Come join me.” Gwilym plugged his laptop into the charger and turned off the lights. 

“Is an alarm for 10:30 good with you? I doubt we’ll sleep that long but you never know,” Gwilym chuckled as he plugged his phone into the spare charger he kept in your room.

“Sounds good with me,” you said, nuzzling into his side as he slid in next to you.

After lying there for fifteen minutes, the gears in Gwilym’s head still had not stopped turning. You could sense this, and spoke out into the dark room.

“Quit thinking so loudly bub,” you murmured, half asleep but unable to fully commit unless Gwilym was drifting off as well. 

“How do you know that?” he asked with a chuckle.

“‘Cause I know you. And because your breathing has yet to slow down, but that’s besides the point,” you counter, bringing your head up to look Gwilym in the eyes. You meet his gaze, and it’s full of love and sadness.

“Gwilym, bub what’s wrong?” you ask, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek, your thumb brushing over his cheekbone.

_ Fuck. _ Gwilym’s lip began to tremble and a spare tear escaped his eye, stopped by your thumb. 

“I just…” he sniffled as another tear slowly rolled down his cheek. “I worry that I won’t be able to protect you. This world is a dangerous place, Y/N. Especially for people like you. So if I act a little weird over the next few days, just know that it’s because I’m trying to protect you. I read those briefings for this summer and they reminded me of all the things that could go wrong. I can’t let anything happen to you,” he sobbed, full-on crying now. You pulled him in for a hug, your thumb slowly brushing back and forth over his cheekbone in an attempt to wipe away his tears. Throughout the almost nine months that you had known him, you had never seen him cry.

“Gwil, please don’t cry,” you cooed. “Nothing bad could ever happen to me with you there. I’m sure of it. But if you want to lay low for the next couple of days until you shake this, I’m totally okay with it. You, Rylee and I will have study dates in my dorm and we can order shitty takeout. Please don’t cry anymore Gwil, you’re the best person on this planet to protect me.”

Slowly his sobs subsided, but the two of you didn’t move from your tangled position. Just as he felt sleep begin to overtake him, Gwilym mumbled out a soft “I love you, Y/N,” and you were just awake enough to tell him that you loved him back.

 

—

 

For the six days, Gwil never left your side. While you didn’t notice the undercover agents all around you when you left your dorm to go to your final exams, Gwilym did. He was able to listen in on their communications through a small skin-colored earpiece that he put in, and he always knew what they were up to. The only time the two of you got privacy was once you were inside your dorm building, as they had all exits covered and performed sweeps while you were taking your exams.

On Friday, you had your last final in your political science class, and Gwilym was sitting next to you pretending to take the test like a regular student. As he neared the thirty-seventh question, someone began to speak over the comms. 

_ “Heads up everyone, they just caught the guy who sent in the threats. They say it was a lone wolf and the threat is over. All UAs are ordered to report back to headquarters as soon as possible. Good work everyone.” _

Gwil could hardly hold himself together at the news, doing a restrained happy dance in his seat as he bubbled in a random letter on his scantron.  _ It’s over, she’s safe. I can stop worrying, _ he thought as he turned his gaze to you, focused on your test. 

He couldn’t help but admire your concentration, your eyebrows furrowed as you read a question on the exam. Your hair was falling out of the messy bun you had put it in, your lips were chapped from biting them repeatedly while studying, and you had bags under eyes, but Gwilym thought you were the most beautiful person to ever walk the earth. Of course, he loved when you dressed up and did your makeup, but when he saw you like this, raw and in your truest form, that was when he knew he was in love with you.

Not too much later, you stood from your seat and turned in your exam, winking as you made eye contact with Gwilym. He hurriedly bubbled in the rest of his scantron with random letters and ran down to the front of the room, practically throwing his scantron at the professor. 

He quickly ushered you out of the lecture hall and guided you back to the dorms, his hand never leaving your lower back. 

_ It’s over. She’s safe. _ The words kept running through his head, as if he was trying to convince himself that it was true.

 

—

 

The campaign trail was very foreign to both you and Gwilym. When your dad was running for office as a MP, you were always sheltered from the spotlight. But now that he was running for the highest office in the UK, there was no avoiding the spotlight. Instead of hiding in the shadows, you were thrust to the front of the stage, engaging kids your age and encouraging them to get out and vote. For the most part, the campaign trail went off without a hitch. Only a few over-enthusiastic fans of your father had gotten a little too close, but they were harmless. 

As nervous as it made Gwilym, he couldn’t help but notice just how made for this you were. Your father’s natural ability to connect with people and make everyone in the crowd feel important had definitely been passed down to you. 

Between events, you relaxed at your home with Gwilym. Once again, your mother had offered him a room in your house so he wouldn’t be constantly having to commute to and from work. This of course, made it that much harder to resist each other. You had an agreement to not sleep with each other unless you were absolutely certain that you wouldn’t be caught, and thanks to the increased number of agents that was virtually impossible.

One day in mid-June, however, you had absolutely lit the crowd on fire and garnered more donations to your father’s campaign than were ever expected. Your parents decided to squeeze in three more events in order to keep the momentum going, but allowed you to go back home with Gwilym as planned. Their absence caused the number of agents around the house to decrease significantly, leaving you and Gwilym alone inside the house. 

Needless to say, you took advantage of having the house to yourselves, going at it like rabbits since you knew you likely wouldn’t be alone together again until you went back to school.

 

—

 

Eventually, the final campaign event that you would be attending finally arrived. While you yourself wouldn’t be speaking, you wanted to show your support for your father and plus you loved how beautiful Methodist Central Hall was. He had been preparing for ages for the televised BBC Election Debate, and was expected to win. Anytime you could get the chance to see your father wipe the floor with the competition with his wit, you were there.

As your father answered each of the moderator’s questions and got in some sly jabs at his opponents, you, your mother, and Gwilym watched from the wings of the stage so you could be the first ones to greet him once it ended. After your father made a particularly good joke about his main competitor, Gwilym leaned down to speak in your ear.    
“He’s on fire out there,” he whispered, awestruck as he nudged your shoulder with his.

“He really is, I’m so proud of him,” you replied, tearing your eyes away from the stage to look Gwilym in the eyes. It took everything you had in you to not kiss him right then and there. Gwilym had dressed up in a black tux with a bowtie, and let his beard grow out. He had gotten special permission from his boss to grow it out since he was supposed to appear to the outside world as your friend, and you loved it.

Before you knew it, your father made his final remarks and walked off the stage, picking you up and spinning you around. 

“You were amazing,” you beamed, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

“All for you, darling, all for you,” he replied as he set you down and wrapped his arm around your mother’s waist. “Now let’s go home and we can talk about this debate’s results tomorrow, alright? Time to celebrate!”

“Yes sir, your car is waiting outside of the south exit of the Hall. Y/N and I will be in the car behind you,” Gwilym told him as he guided you towards the exit. 

As soon as the group began to make its way to the doors, an uneasy feeling washed over him. Things were going  _ too _ well, but he couldn’t figure out why he felt that way. This event was just like all of the others, but he couldn’t shake the troubled feeling inside of him. He began to walk closer to you, wanting to cover you as much as possible as you made your way outside.

The warm late-July air hit his skin as he immediately began scanning the crowd, looking for possible threats. All along the barricades people were cheering, trying to get your father’s attention. As his eyes darted down the makeshift walls, he noticed a middle-aged man standing alone on the front line with a blank expression on his face. 

The man watched your every move from the minute you stepped outside. Gwilym’s mind began to race, trying to piece it all together. The man tore his gaze from you and looked up to the sky, tipping his hat at the air, and that was when it clicked for Gwilym.

_ The threats weren’t from a lone wolf. _

Gwilym shoved you into the open car as he shouted “GET DOWN” to his fellow agents, and then he began to hear them.

BANG.  _ One _ .

BANG.  _ Two. _

BANG.  _ Three. _

BANG.  _ Four. _

And then black.


	3. Save Me III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after the shots rang out outside Central Hall?

_ BANG. One. _

_ BANG. Two. _

_ BANG. Three. _

_ BANG. Four. _

_ And then black. _

—

_ Y/N’s Thoughts in Italics _

 

Your body tumbled into the backseat, your face hitting the cushions just as the first shot rang out. The car door slammed shut, effectively trapping you inside as the driver sped away, leaving both the piercing bullets and Gwilym behind.

“What is happening? You have to go back for him!” you pleaded, scrambling to an upright position as tears began to stream down your face. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t do that ma’am. We’ve got to get you to a safe location and make sure your parents are secure as well,” the driver responded as he turned up the communications radio, listening for any changes in his orders. 

“God, why..” you sobbed, putting your head in your hands, knowing you had positively no control over what was happening.

Your mind raced, wondering if you would ever get another chance to run your fingers through his soft golden brown locks. Another chance to share another stolen kiss. Another chance to tell him you loved him and that he was the only one for you.

You quickly dug your phone out of your dress’s pocket and called Gwilym, hoping that by some chance he would pick up and everything would be okay. Bringing your phone up to your ear, you listened to the ringing of the phone, losing a little bit of him with each ring he didn’t pick up on. When you heard his voicemail, you hung up. There was no use in leaving one when he would know exactly what you were calling about.

The streets of Westminster flew past you as he trailed another car, presumably the one carrying your parents. Suddenly, the car in front of you veered left, heading in a direction that was definitely  _ not _ towards your house. 

“ _ Code Orange… St. Thomas’s… been hit… _ ” crackled through the radio. The driver followed the car in front of you, the motion throwing you to the right side of the car. 

“What does that mean??” you pleaded, “Who’s been hit??” 

“We were ambushed back there… who knows how many have been hit. Code Orange though… that’s what we tell St. Thomas when a protectee has been hurt… they lock down an entire floor for us alone,” he muttered, his foot pressing down on the gas pedal to catch up to the first car as his fingers ran through his auburn-tinted hair.

“At least one, if not both, of my parents are hit, that’s what you’re telling me,” you mumbled, your head falling into your hands as more tears flowed, your mascara trailing down your cheeks. 

“That’s what it sounds like, yeah” he replied, barely audible. 

Sobs wracked your body as it finally hit you that you could lose three people you loved that day.

 

—

 

_ Gwilym’s Thoughts in Italics //  _ **_flashback in bold italics_ **

 

Darkness. 

Gwilym could hear the echoing pops of gunfire roaring through the street, but he couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes. As hard as he tried, his eyelids felt like lead, refusing to be lifted. Whether it was out of fear or out of pain, he didn’t know; but what he did know was that if he opened his eyes, it would be real. 

As the gunfire seemed to be getting closer to him, his eyes finally snapped open to reach for his weapon. Instead, he was met with a dark red stain on his chest. A strangled gasp escaped Gwilym’s mouth as he tried to reach for his gun, still not knowing why the shots sounded like they were getting closer to him. 

Suddenly he felt himself being dragged backward by his shirt collar towards Central Hall. A burning sensation ripped through Gwilym’s chest and he couldn’t help but scream out, his yells joining those of the crowd that hadn’t yet escaped. He felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside out with every meter he was pulled.

Finally, the stranger had managed to drag him back inside of the building, out of the range of gunfire. Gwilym coughed and blood came out of his mouth, the dark red liquid trailing down his cheek.

“Oh bloody hell mate, you’re worse off than I thought,” the agent said, finally coming into Gwil’s view. It was Ben, a blonde boy who was in the same training class as Gwilym. Ben quickly dropped to his knees and placed his hands over Gwilym’s wound, causing him to cry out yet again. 

“Oh fuck, we need an ambulance over here,” Ben yelled out into the street, where the shots had finally ceased. Two agents from outside quickly ran to Gwilym’s side, taking over for Ben. 

“What’s his name?” the female asked, taking Gwilym’s head in her hands to tilt it upward as the other agent placed his hands on Gwilym’s chest to stop the bleeding. 

“Agent Gwilym Lee, he looks after Y/N. He was the one that yelled at everyone to get down, and thank God he did. Would’ve had a lot more casualties if he wouldn’t have,” Ben replied as he wiped his hands on his pants, moving to kneel by Gwilym’s head. 

“Y/N… I have to find Y/N,” Gwilym sputtered, groaning as he tried to get up. A faint buzzing sensation spread across his thigh, but his arms wouldn’t cooperate and move towards the source.

“Gwil, mate she’s fine. The car she was in sped off as soon as she was inside, you did great,” Ben said as he rested his hand on his shoulder, encouraging him to lie still. “I’m gonna go get an ambulance for you, okay? Just hold on I’ll be right back.” As Ben left, Gwilym’s eyelids began to feel like lead again. He was too tired to fight it, so he let them slowly drift closed.

“No no no, Gwilym you’ve gotta stay with us, keep your eyes open for me, the ambulance is almost here,” the woman encouraged, lightly tapping his cheek.

“I’ve got to go see Y/N,” he mumbled. 

“No, Gwilym, you’ve got to stay here to see her, you’ve got to fight,” she pleaded, her voice fading as he sunk into darkness once more.

—

**_“C’mon Gwil, they’ll never know,” you pleaded, pulling on his arm. When you looked up at him with those puppy-dog eyes, he knew he couldn’t resist. Your classmates had been planning a trip to Munich for spring break, but you knew Gwilym would never approve. Instead, you were begging him to take you on a mini-vacation to the countryside, just the two of you._ **

**_“Fine. We can leave as soon as you’re done with your last class on Friday, but we’re driving back to campus Sunday afternoon. And I’m paying for the hotel, no arguments,” he conceded, his heart leaping as he saw your face light up. You pulled him into a tight hug, pulling on the back of his neck so you could whisper into his ear, nibbling softly on his earlobe._ **

**_“As a thank you, I think you deserve something special when we get back to the dorms later,” you whispered in a sultry tone, licking your lips as you pulled away. Gwilym’s adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he took in your words._ **

**_“How about we go back to the dorms now and study later?” he proposed, already dragging you by the hand away from your table in the library._ **

**_—_ **

**_“No matter how many times you do that, I still can’t get over how amazing you are,” he breathed, pulling you up to kiss him as he laid back against the pillows on your bed._ **

**_“Well, you sure have given me plenty of opportunities to practice, Mr. Lee,” you giggled, your head resting on his chest as you listened to his heartbeat, steady and strong. “And just think of all the opportunities I’ll have over those two and a half days when it’s just the two of us,” you said, your fingers tracing lazy patterns on his stomach, relaxing in the comfortable silence that you could only experience with Gwilym._ **

**_“You know, I’m really sorry we can’t go to Munich with your friends. I’ll make sure Rylee brings us back some German chocolate,” he replied, pressing a kiss to the top of your head._ **

**_“No, I understand. Too big of a security risk, not enough time to plan that long of a trip, etcetera, etcetera… I know you always have my best interest in mind,” you mumbled against his chest._ **

**_“I’m glad because if you ever got hurt, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. Even if it kills me, I’ll protect you,” he promised._ **

**_And you believed him._ **

_ — _

Gwilym’s eyes fluttered open to a blinding white light. Sterile white ceiling tiles zoomed past him as the outlines of heads bobbing up and down came into his peripheral vision. 

_ Where the hell am I? Where is Y/N? Y/N. Gunfire.  _

As hard as he tried to get up, all he could do was lift his head, grimacing at the metallic taste in his mouth. 

“Let me go, I have to go see Y/N,” he groaned out between sobs that escaped his lips, unable to stop his body’s involuntary response.

One of the bobbing heads leaned over, finally coming into his line of focus, and Gwilym realized that it was Ben.

“Mate she’s safe, don’t worry, we’re gonna get you patched up so you can see her, alright? Just stay with us,” Ben assured him. “We’re taking you to the OR right now, but you’ve gotta fight buddy okay? We’re almost there,” his voice slowly fading.

_ Why does he sound so far away? _

“BP’s dropping, we’ve gotta hurry people” a muffled voice yelled out. Slowly the edges of Gwilym’s vision started to fade to black, like an old Polaroid that didn’t quite develop correctly.

_ No no no no no this can’t be happening _ , he thought, pleading with himself to try and stay awake. No matter how much he begged, the black kept creeping in until all he saw was a bloodied hand.

And then nothing.

 

—

 

_ Y/N’s Thoughts in Italics _

 

“Okay Y/N we’ve got to go up to the fifth floor. Now there’s gonna be a lot of agents and medical staff, but I’m gonna stick right by your side until this is all over, okay?” the driver assured, his hand resting on the back of the passenger seat as he turned around to look at you. 

By now, you had pulled into the parking lot of St. Thomas’s, and you were waiting for the all clear to enter the building. 

“Alright,” you sniffled, wiping your nose on the back of your hand. The driver looked as if he was about to say something else as the okay to enter the building came through the radio. Once he finished receiving his instructions, he turned to you once more, his eyes full of pity.

“Okay Y/N, let’s do this,” he urged, quickly unbuckling his seatbelt and climbing out of the car to open your door. 

As the two of you made your way through the hospital doors and turned towards the elevators, you realized you had no idea what the driver’s name was. 

“Hey, I never caught your name earlier,” you said, picking at your chipped white fingernail polish as you turned to look at him.

“Call me Joe,” he replied with a smile, pressing the button for the fifth floor. The lift doors slid closed and it jerked upwards, taking you yet another step closer to having to face reality. 

Trying to distract yourself from what was about to come, you continued to pick at what white paint was left on your nails. Gwilym had picked the color out himself and even helped you paint your right hand since your left hand wasn’t as steady. He was so concentrated, his tongue poking out between his lips as his brow furrowed, determined not to mess up. You immediately quit picking at your nails, desperate to cling to every part of Gwilym you had left.

As the lift slowed to a stop, Joe turned to you again once more.

“Now Y/N, I don’t know exactly what is beyond those doors but if you ever want to leave, just let me know, okay? I’ll stick by your side,” he assured you, placing a hand on your shoulder.

“Thanks, Joe. Let’s do this,” you sighed as the lift doors slowly opened, revealing an eerily quiet fifth floor. If it weren’t for the suited agents every five feet, you would suspect that the floor was long abandoned, left to sit and collect dust until its inevitable demolition.

“Hey man, which room do they have MP and Mrs. Y/L/N in?” Joe asked one of the agents posted at the nurse’s station in front of the lift. 

“They’re in 516, just down the hall. Third door on your right,” he replied before turning to one of the nurses sitting behind the desk, speaking in not-so-quiet voices about what had happened earlier.

_ One room. That means only one of them is hurt. _

“So they got the shooters?” you heard the nurse ask.

_ There was more than one? _

“Yeah. They were taken down about 45 seconds after the first shot was fired, but you can do a lot of damage during that time,” the agent sighed. Joe could tell the conversation was about to take a darker turn, so he gently yet urgently pulled you in the direction of your parents’ room.

With each step, time seemed to slow down as if it were trying to save you from what was behind the heavy wooden door. Posted outside was another agent, along with your father’s campaign manager. 

He was just slightly taller than you, his angular features accentuating his sea green eyes. His black hair was mussed from repeatedly running his hand through it as he talked into his phone, trying to organize a statement about the shooting, the debate completely forgotten. 

“Just give me five fucking minutes, man. People were shot today, I think you can wait on our statement a little while longer,” he barked into his phone before quickly hanging up and pulling you into a hug. 

“Hey kiddo, I’m glad you’re okay,” he murmured as his hand came up to rest on the back of your head. “Where’s Gwilym, wasn’t he with you at the debate?”

You recoiled at the mention of him, still not knowing where he was, if he was hurt, or if you would ever get to speak to him again.

“He uh,” you stuttered, bringing your eyes up to the ceiling to try and prevent tears from falling. “He shoved me into Joe’s car right as the shots rang out, I actually have no idea where he is. I tried calling him but he didn’t answer, which is understandable considering the circumstances,” you said, waving a hand around in the air at nothing in particular.

“I tell you what: you go in and see your parents, they’re worried sick about you. I’ll go do some digging and see what I can find out about Gwilym,” he said, bringing his hands up to rest on your shoulders. “I’m sorry I don’t know your first name, Agent, but will you come with me to help find Gwilym? Y/N will be in good hands here,” he added, gesturing towards the burly man next to the door. 

“Yeah, sure I can help you. My name’s Joe, by the way,” Joe nodded, sticking his hand out.    
“Nice to meet you, Joe. I’m Rami, MP Y/L/N’s campaign manager,” Rami replied, firmly shaking his hand. “Well, go on in, kiddo. They’ve been asking about you constantly,” he added, a small smile coming to his lips. 

You opened the door to find your mum sitting a hospital sweatshirt and sweatpants in the bed, her arm in a sling. Your father was in the chair beside her, jumping to his feet as soon as he saw you walk through the door.

“Oh thank God,” he cried as he pulled you into a bear hug, almost knocking you over. As tight as he gripped you, you held on to him even tighter. 

“Mum, are you okay?” you asked, slowly walking yourself and your father over to the bedside.

“Just peachy, love. Got shot in my upper arm but it was a clean through-and-through, didn’t hit any bones or anything. The doctors gave me a nerve block, so I can’t even feel this arm. I’m not complaining though,” she chuckled, stretching her free arm out to pull you in for a hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay, your father and I were worried sick when we heard the shots ring out, but we knew Gwilym had you. Speaking of, where is that boy?”

You sighed as you sat down on the edge of the bed, your father returning to his seat beside it. 

“I don’t know, Mum. Right before the shots started he shoved me into the car and as soon as I was in, the driver took off. Rami and Joe, the driver, are looking for him now, actually,” you said, surprisingly holding yourself together. Before your parents could respond, three soft knocks on the door interrupted the quiet hum of the air conditioning. 

“Come in,” you father called, shifting forward in his chair to get a better view of the door. Rami stepped inside, ducking his head sheepishly as Joe followed him in, closing the door behind them. 

“Sir, I hate to pull you away but I have multiple news outlets asking for a statement and interviews, and I don’t want to put anything out or agree to anything without running it by you. We set up a makeshift office down the hall in the waiting area, if you’ll come with me,” he said, gesturing towards the door. 

“What about Gwil, Rami? Could you find out anything about him?” you pleaded, your voice cracking at Gwilym’s name. Rami looked at the floor, wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb. Joe cleared his throat and took a step forward, his teary gaze finally meeting yours.

_ No. No. Please no. _

“Y/N, he uh… Gwil was hit. Some agents were able to get to him, but it’s not looking good. The bullet nicked his aorta and shattered some ribs. They have him in surgery now, but they had to put him on bypass to try and repair the artery. They lost him once before they put him under, so there’s no telling what the damage is going to be like once he wakes up, if he does,” Joe muttered, his the back of his hand wiping his nose.

_ Hit. Aorta. Repair. Lost him. Damage. If he wakes up. _

Most of Joe’s words went through one ear and out the other as a single tear fell down your cheek. Your mother pulled you back to lie next to her, cradling your head against her chest. You felt frozen, unable to move without Gwilym. You felt the scratchy material of her hospital sweatshirt become wet with tears, unable to stop them from flowing. 

“I, uh… I should get going,” your father said, pressing a kiss to your temple and to your mother’s forehead. “I love you both more than anything and I’ll make sure to keep you updated on Gwilym if we get any new information.” Your father walked out of the room, with Rami and Joe close behind him. As soon as you heard the room’s door close, you crumbled and sobs wracked your body. 

“Mum, I can’t lose him, I can’t,” you sobbed, your hands gripping the loose fabric of her sweatshirt. Her hand stroked the back of your head as she rocked you back and forth, attempting to console you.

“He’s strong, sweetheart. He’ll pull through. Everything will be alright,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. You had no idea how long you stayed like that, crying into her chest as the day’s events finally caught up to you. Your eyes slowly drifted closed, her steady rocking lulling you into a deep dreamless sleep.

The next morning, you awoke with a start, the morning light filtering into the room through the cheap blinds on the window. Overnight, you had shifted to lay down on the bed, your head resting on your mother’s stomach. Her hand was still slowly running through your hair, either she hadn’t slept or she had awoken before you.

“That should be me on that table, Mum. He shoved me out of the way right before the shooting started,” you whispered into the quiet room, breaking the comfortable morning silence.

As you sat there, you couldn’t help but marvel at your mother’s strength. Within a year, her husband had almost had his leg amputated, she was shot, and her only daughter’s security detail currently was in surgery with his chest cracked open. Yet even when she was in her most trying hour, she was still your mum, trying to make you feel better. It felt unfair that you had kept your relationship with Gwilym a secret from her.

“Can I tell you something? Please don’t be mad at me,” you muttered, sitting up to sit next to her on the bed.

“Of course, sweetheart, what is it?” she asked, turning her head to look you in the eyes. 

Taking a deep breath, you told her everything, except for the spicier details, from when you first walked into Gwilym’s room two days before your chemistry midterm the during the first semester, to how you were terrified that you’d never get to tell him you loved him again. As you went on, she just nodded, a small smile coming to her face once you were done. She waited a few seconds before speaking, her hand sneaking down to squeeze yours.

“I can’t say that I didn’t see this coming. I was wondering when you were going to say something,” she sighed, chuckling as your eyes widened. 

_ How the hell? _ She seemed to know just what you were thinking, breaking out into full-on laughter.

“Y/N, you stared at him like he was a piece of meat when you first met him. After the Christmas Eve Ball,  _ both _ of you had puffy eyes from crying. And honey, I walked in on the two of you on top of each other in that chair next to your father the next morning, but I didn’t say anything and acted like I was still at home when I called you. And be glad it was me, your father would not have taken kindly to finding out his daughter was dating her protection detail by waking up to them sleeping together,” she laughed. You stared back at her, bewildered at how she hadn’t said anything until now.    
“So you’re not mad?” you asked warily, still not sure if she approved of you and Gwilym. 

“No, love, I’m not mad. A little disappointed you didn’t tell me, yes, but mad, no. You obviously really love him, and he loves you the same, if not more. You don’t need to worry about me trying to get him transferred or about me telling your father,” she assured. “Although, if your father does end up winning this election, you’re gonna need to think about what that means for you and Gwilym. You’re gonna have to be a lot more careful.”

Tears pricked at your eyes again, thinking about how Gwilym was somewhere in that very building, surrounded by people yet all alone. 

“Mum I’m  _ scared _ . What if he doesn’t wake up? I don’t know what I’m gonna do,” you croaked, absentmindedly running the pads of your fingers over your fingernails on your right hand, touching the only connection to Gwilym you had with you.

“He’ll wake up. He has to. There’s no way that boy is leaving you here alone, trust me. Let’s go see if your dad has any updates on him, okay?” she suggested, her hand tracing small circles on your upper back. 

Sniffling, you nodded, sliding yourself off the bed so you could help your mother stand up. She laced her free arm through yours, and the two of you made your way down the hall towards your father’s makeshift office. 

Joe was the first person to notice the two of you, immediately getting a seat for your mother to sit down in so she could rest. 

“Hey, sweetheart. We were just about to come let you know, Gwilym made it out of surgery and was just transferred to the ICU on this floor,” your father said, a big grin breaking across his face.

“What room number?” you asked, already backing yourself up towards the hallway. 

“502,” you heard Joe call as you sprinted out of the room, thankful that you had worn flats to the debate and that they miraculously hadn’t fallen off mid-sleep. You tore down the hall, watching as the room numbers decreased with every step.

_ 512… 510… 508… _

When you finally arrived outside of Gwilym’s room, you took a second to collect your thoughts before walking in. His room looked just like the others around it, minus the different signage on the door. Your eyes drifted towards the plaque that rested on the wall about a meter and a half above the ground.    
_ “Patient Threat Level: Critical but Stable” _

You took a step forward towards the door, your hand resting on the handle. You paused, unsure of what to expect to see when you opened the door. Taking a deep breath, you pressed the handle down, ready to face what was awaiting you on the other side.

Whatever you thought you were going to see, this wasn’t it. Machines surrounded the bed that was in the center of the room, their steady beeping acting as a metronome for your steps to follow. You walked closer to the bedside to get a better look at Gwilym, who was still unconscious. 

He was covered by white hospital blankets from the waist down, but his torso was bare, his upper chest wrapped in gauze with large bandages placed in a vertical line along the middle of his body. His skin was a pale gray color and dried blood clung to his cheek, the hospital staff neglecting to clean it off in their attempts to save his life. A nasal cannula fed him a steady stream of oxygen, his chest slowly rising and falling with each shallow breath he took. 

Sitting down in the chair next to the bed, you took Gwilym’s hand in yours as you lowered your head to rest on the edge of the bed, tears coming to your eyes once again. Gwilym looked so weak and unlike himself. Your stronghold, your beacon in times of trouble had been knocked down, made human again by one piece of hot lead.

“Gwilym, I’m so sorry,” you sobbed into the quiet room, hoping that there was some chance that he could hear you, wherever he was. You remained like that, whispering apologies to his unconscious body as your mascara-laced tears stained the bed sheets until your back couldn’t handle the position any longer. You pressed a kiss to his forehead before leaning back into the chair, wiping your tears from your cheeks.

You sat in silence, listening to the monitors beep with each beat of Gwilym’s heart. Normally, you would’ve found the noises extremely annoying, but this time was different. Each beep was like music to your ears, reminding you that Gwilym was still with you, fighting to wake up. Each beep meant that you hadn’t lost a part of yourself yet. 

Sometime later, your mother came into the room with your phone in her hand.    
“Hey, you left this in my room,” she said, walking it over to you as she stared at the bandages wrapped around his torso. “Your father and I are going to run back by home, I’ll pick you up some clothes and stuff, I imagine you’ll be here for a while.”

“Thanks mum,” you replied, your eyes not leaving Gwilym’s face, his eyes sunken into their sockets. “Will you make sure to grab me some leggings and some of Gwilym’s hoodies? It’s a bit chilly here.”

“Of course sweetheart, we’ll be back in a few hours,” she said, pressing a kiss to your forehead before turning and walking out of the room, leaving you all alone with Gwilym yet again.

The hours seemed to drag on, the only break in the monotony was when your mother and father would stop in. Occasionally, Joe would come to talk to you for a little bit, but he knew you wanted to be alone with Gwilym. One time, he even brought Ben, the agent who had pulled Gwilym out of the gunfire. You couldn’t thank him enough, letting a few tears escape as you pulled him in for a tight hug. Ben just replied a soft, “he would’ve done the same thing for me,” before leaving with Joe once again. 

After lunch on the second day, you were sitting at Gwilym’s bedside with one hand holding his while the other mindlessly scrolled through Twitter and texted Rylee. She had blown up your phone as soon as the news of the shooting occurred, and now was checking in on you and Gwilym every few minutes for any updates. 

You had just gotten to the top of your twitter feed when you felt a slight squeeze of your hand. Quickly, you slipped your phone into your back pocket and sat down on the edge of Gwilym’s bed, bringing your hand up to rest on his cheek. Gwilym leaned into your touch, his eyebrows furrowing as his eyes fluttered open.

“Hi bub... Nice to see you awake,” you smiled, happy tears coming to your eyes. “You scared us there for a little bit.” Gwilym smiled drowsily back at you, turning his head so he could press a kiss into your palm.

“Love you,” he croaked out, his throat dry from not drinking anything. 

“I love you too bub,” you replied, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Let me go tell the doctors that you’re awake then we can see about getting you some water, okay?”

The doctors seemed pleased with Gwilym’s progress, but they warned just how it could all come crashing down if he tried to push himself too hard. You made sure to cling to every word they said, desperate to get him back to full health.

After spending a week and a half in the hospital, the doctors cleared him to rest at your home, with strict instructions of bed rest and relaxation until he came back for his appointment a week later.

During that time period, you and Gwilym lounged in his room at your house, watching old shitty movies and cherishing the fact that you had each other’s company. More often than not, the movie would be long forgotten as the two of you would get sidetracked debating whether Star Wars was better than Star Trek—“I’m telling you Y/N, Star Trek is  _ superior. _ I mean, who kisses their own sister?” “Luke didn’t know,  _ dumbass _ !”—but neither of you minded. 

You hated when it was time to change his bandages, not because it was gross, but because it reminded you of how you should be the one that was shot. Each time you saw his scar or he winced out of pain, a wave of guilt crashed over the shores of your mind, telling you that he shouldn’t be forced to put his life on the line for you. Gwilym was always patient with you, looking up at you with nothing but love as you peeled back the gauze to reveal his angry red jagged scar and purple bruises around it. 

After changing them on the fifth day at home, you laid down on your stomach next to him. 

“Are you in pain? Like, does it hurt when I take the stuff off?” you asked, propping your head up on your hand.

“I’m not gonna lie, it does hurt but it’s nowhere near the pain I’d feel if you were in my place,” he replied, turning his head to look at you, studying your features.

“Ever the sap, Lee. Seriously though, what can I do to make it better?” you teased, gently nudging his shoulder, careful not to jostle him too much out of fear of causing him more pain.

“Seriously though,” Gwilym mocked as you rolled your eyes at him, “you’re already doing everything you can. You’re perfect, love,” he finished, puckering his lips so you would give him a kiss. Leaning forward, you pressed your lips to his, never getting tired of the feeling you got when you kissed him. Pulling away, you rested your forehead against his.

“Thanks again for saving my life,” you whispered, squeezing your eyes shut to prevent tears from falling. 

“Anytime, love. I told you I’d always protect you, even if it kills me,” he replied, bringing his hand up to rest on your cheek as guilt coursed through your veins. 

_ He shouldn’t have to. _

_ — _

The day that you took Gwilym to the doctor for his check-up also happened to be election day. Joe and Ben came along for the ride, with Joe acting as your detail and Ben there as back-up and to help with Gwilym. London was buzzing with excitement for the outcome, ready for a new era in politics. Luckily, the four of you had mailed in your votes, so you didn’t have to worry about trying to wait in line at a polling place. 

As the surgeon handed you Gwilym’s paper releasing him to start walking around the house and his script for physical therapy, she told you that she had woken up early just so she could be one of the first people to vote for your dad. The nurse who came in to take out Gwilym’s stitches had said the same—they were excited to see him hopefully win.

Once the four of you made it out of the hospital and back to the house, Ben and Joe helped get Gwilym to his room, letting him take small steps for the first time since the shooting. As he made it to the door of his room, he slightly stumbled, but Joe and Ben were there to hold him up before he could fall. 

“Easy goes it, there ya go mate,” Ben said as he and Joe walked Gwil to his bed.

“Sorry guys, got pretty fucking tired from walking from the car, I’m not gonna lie,” he panted, out of breath from effort.    
“‘S no worry man, you haven’t walked in like two and a half weeks and your chest has a 20 cm scar on it, I think you get to be tired,” Joe chuckled. You rolled the wheelchair next to Gwilym’s bed in case he needed to go somewhere and you weren’t around, giving Gwilym a small smile.

“I’m absolutely knackered, mate. Lots of excitement today. Like, I could seriously fall asleep right now,” he sighed, sinking further into his bed and pulling the covers up over himself. 

“Do it then, Gwil. I’ve got to get some things ready for uni and the results won’t start coming in for a few hours. I’m sure the boys can find their own entertainment in the meanwhile,” you laughed, both Joe and Ben’s eyebrows raising in mock offense. 

“Well, I’ll have you know, we actually have to be at the campaign headquarters in thirty minutes so we can prepare for the watch party since you two aren’t going,” Ben said, puffing his chest out and placing his hands on his hips.

Gwilym obviously wasn’t in any shape to go to the party, and so you had volunteered to stay back at the house with him, freeing Joe and Ben up to go to the party. A few agents were going to stay back at the house with you just in case something happened, but they were posted outside, leaving you and Gwilym alone.

“Well it’s a 25-minute drive without traffic so you boys best get going,” you urged, shooing them out of Gwilym’s room and towards the garage. You followed them to the garage, stopping them before they got in the car.

“Hey, thanks for the help today. I don’t know what I’d do without you guys, seriously. And tell my parents good luck and that we’re cheering them on from afar,” you added, your hand resting on the doorframe.

“It was no problem, Y/N. Call us if you need anything, and we’ll make sure to tell them you said good luck,” Joe said as he climbed into the driver’s seat, Ben sliding in next to him in the passenger side. 

You watched as they pulled out of the garage and waited for the garage door to close completely before walking back inside, deciding to stop by Gwilym’s room before going up to your own.

“Hey Gwil, I—” you began as you opened his door, but he was already asleep, his bedroom light still on. His pink lips were slightly parted, something that only happened when he was exhausted, and his left arm was hanging off of the bed.

Tiptoeing into his room, you gingerly lifted his arm and placed it on his stomach. You stood there for a while, studying him as he slept, wondering how in the world he could fall asleep that quickly, let alone with his lights on. Your eyes drifted up and down his body, finally coming to rest on his chest. Gwilym had worn a gray t-shirt that was just tight enough to where you could see the line of gauze that the nurse had placed over Gwilym’s incision to absorb any stray drops of blood that might surface as the stitches were removed. You’d meant to take that off before he fell asleep, but you didn’t want to wake him up now.

Leaning down to press a kiss to his temple, you brushed a few stray strands of hair out of his face. You turned and walked towards his door, stopping to turn off his light. 

“Love you bub,” you whispered as you pulled the door closed and then made your way up to your own room. 

For the next three hours, you organized things in your room, sorting through your belongings to decide what you would be taking back to university with you and what would be staying at your house. By the time you were through, the polls had closed and the first results were beginning to trickle in, with your father holding a steady lead over his opponents. 

You made your way down the stairs towards Gwilym’s room, knowing if you didn’t wake him up then he’d have trouble sleeping later and that he would also be pissed if he missed the results.

Slowly you opened Gwilym’s door, not wanting to startle him. He had hardly moved, minus the blankets that he had kicked off of himself mid-nap. 

“Gwilym, bub, I’m gonna need you to wake up,” you whispered, cupping his cheek with your hand and running your thumb across his cheekbone. Gwilym stirred, his legs stretching towards the end of the bed momentarily before relaxing once again. 

“No, ‘m sleepy,” he groaned, pressing his cheek into your palm. 

“I know you are bub, but you’ve got to get up or you won’t sleep tonight,” you chuckled, running your fingers through his golden-brown hair. 

“Don’t doubt me,” he mumbled, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Fine then. I guess I am just going to have to reveal my true feelings to you. The Welsh rugby team sucks, Gwilym,” you sighed, trying to get a rise out of him as you sat down on the edge of the bed by his feet. In reality, you loved them, Gwilym had converted you into a fan as soon as you began dating. His eyes snapped open at that, propping his head up a little so he could look you in the eyes.

“You take that back, woman,” he gasped, pointing a finger at you. 

“Only if you promise to stay awake with me to watch the results come in and eat dinner with me,” you said, crossing your arms across your chest. 

“Fine,” he conceded, “but I’m only agreeing to this to protect the honor of the Welsh rugby team, let that be known. And you still need to take it back.”

“I take it back, the Welsh rugby team is not trash,” you laughed. “Is chicken and steamed broccoli good with you for dinner? We have some leftovers from yesterday and I really don’t feel like cooking.”

“Sounds wonderful love,” he replied, trying to push himself up so he could kiss you. He was able to get halfway to a sitting position before he cried out, a garbled sob escaping his lips as he flopped back onto the bed. Leaping up from your spot at the foot of the bed, you reached out for him. 

“Gwil what happened?” you asked frantically, your eyes searching his face which was contorted in pain. 

“Forgot I’m stiff after sleeping,” he said through gritted teeth, his breath coming out in pants, “tried to move too quickly.”

“Ah fuck,” you gasped as you saw a small red stain start to grow on Gwilym’s t-shirt. “I’ll be right back.” You ran into the bathroom that was attached to Gwilym’s room, quickly grabbing the cotton balls, butterfly closures, and alcohol from the counter. You ran back into his bedroom, setting the items on his legs as you worked his stained t-shirt off, finding the thin gauze over his incision to be soaked through near the top of it. 

“Gwil, this might hurt a bit I’m sorry,” you warned as you slowly peeled the gauze off, revealing the puffy bright pink scar. The top centimeter of it had slightly reopened, the amount of bleeding making it seem a lot worse than it actually was. 

You quickly went to work, pressing a cotton ball to the wound while you soaked another with alcohol so you could clean the blood off of his chest. Gwilym was entirely still during the entire process, mesmerized as he watched you work. You were completely concentrated, pulling your bottom lip between your two teeth as you placed a butterfly closure around the opening to hopefully keep it closed. 

Grabbing the used cotton balls and leftover supplies, you turned towards his bathroom again. The whole situation, going from a completely innocent moment of banter to having to repair his wound, pissed you off. It reminded you just how fragile Gwilym was because of you. Your boyfriend had been shot in the chest, died, and was revived, all because he was associated with you. It ate at you like a disease, knowing that this all could have been prevented if it weren’t for you.

You set the supplies down on his counter a little harder than necessary and tossed the bloodied cotton balls into the trash before you marched through Gwilym’s room, headed towards the kitchen. Gwilym hadn’t noticed your shift in mood and smiled at you as you walked towards the door. 

“What did I ever do to deserve you,” he smiled, his head following you as you looked straight ahead, not able to look at him. 

“You must’ve really pissed someone off in a previous life,” you muttered before shutting the door behind you.

You quickly assembled dinner for the both of you, pulling the leftovers out of the refrigerator and throwing them into the microwave to heat up as you drummed your fingers on the countertop.

_ This is because of me. He is going to die one day because of me. _

The thoughts invaded your mind, not allowing you to think about anything else. You couldn’t even bring yourself to be nervous for your father and the election, too focused on trying to push back the guilt.

The beeping of the microwave finally pulled you from your thoughts, and you grabbed forks from the drawer next to you as you removed the bowls from the microwave. Wincing a little at the heat emanating from them, you walked back to Gwilym’s room. 

You handed him a bowl of chicken and broccoli and a fork as you sat down next to him, stuffing your mouth with food so you wouldn’t have to speak to him. You ate in silence as the results came in, taking the last bite of your chicken as they called the race for your father. He had won in an absolute landslide, but you couldn’t bring yourself to be happy about it. It just meant more opportunities for Gwilym to get hurt again.

Gwilym let out a loud whoop as they called your dad’s name on the TV, but you couldn’t even bring yourself to smile. Turning to you, Gwilym set his bowl down in his lap.

“What’s going through that head of yours? Did I do something earlier to make you upset?” he asked, resting his hand on your forearm.

“You didn’t do anything Gwilym,” you sighed.  _ You’re fucking perfect.  _ “I’m just thinking about what this means for me when uni starts in a week. I was ready to go back but now I’m not so sure. Ben was chosen to be my detail until you get back but I think there’ll be an increase in security now and I really don’t want that.”

“You’re not wrong, there’ll be an increased security presence around campus. But you won’t even know they’re there, they’ll all be undercover. Trust me, they’re really good at blending in,” he chuckled.

—

Over the next week, you slowly distanced yourself from Gwilym, blaming it on busyness and him being more mobile and thus not needing your help as much. When the time came for you to move back to college, Gwilym stayed back at your house so he could continue going to physical therapy and building up his strength. 

As the physical distance between the two of you increased, so did the emotional distance. You avoided Gwilym’s calls as much as possible, sent one-worded responses to his texts, and straight up ignored his pleads for you to come visit him. Each time he pressed you and asked why you were distant, you blamed it on your schoolwork keeping you busy, or that you had just forgotten to respond. 

Two and a half months after the shooting, Gwilym’s doctors finally cleared him to return to work. He had made an exceptional recovery—his age, his will to get better, and the physical shape that he was in prior to the shooting all contributed to him healing so quickly. Truth be told, Gwilym felt healthier and stronger than he was before the shooting, if that was even possible. 

Luckily, his doctors had released him on a Friday morning, so as soon as he left the hospital he called Ben so he could surprise you. He had it all planned out. For the rest of the day, he would pack up his things and get the car ready. On Saturday, he would drive up to your university and surprise you, taking Ben’s place as your detail. While you were catching up with each other, Ben would go run to the store to get bins to pack his stuff up in. 

As Gwilym exited the highway towards your university Saturday afternoon, he called Ben to let him know that he was close. 

“Hey mate, thanks again for helping me surprise Y/N,” he said into the phone, pulling into the grocery store parking lot to make a slight detour. 

“Yeah, no problem. Still don’t know why you’re so eager to get back here, they must be paying you bank to get you to stay here with Y/N. I’m dying and I’ve only spent like two months here and it’s suffocating me,” he laughed. 

“Yeah man, they pay me really well,” Gwilym laughed nervously, “I’ll be there in a few, thanks again.”

“Alright, I’ll talk to you later. Y/N will be locked in her room, the code’s still the same as last year. I’m headed to the store now,” Ben replied and then hung up.

—

Ben quickly slipped on some tennis shoes and ran out of his dorm and across to yours, knocking before poking his head in. 

“Hey Y/N, Rylee,” he said, nodding his head at both of you. “I gotta run to the store real quick so promise me you’ll stay in your room with the alarm set?”

“Yeah, sure Ben no problem. We’re just doing some homework so we’ll see you when you get back,” you replied, an unsuspecting smile coming across your face. 

No more than five minutes later, Gwilym arrived at your doorstep, flowers in hand, meticulously punching in the alarm’s code so he wouldn’t mess it up. Luckily, he got it right and the door unlocked and slowly opened, a new upgrade that had been put in over the summer.

“Ben, what did you forget this time,” you laughed, not even looking up from your chemistry textbook. Rylee however, had looked up and saw Gwilym standing in his 188 cm glory in your doorframe. Slapping your textbook, she tried to get your attention, but Gwilym spoke first.

“Sorry love, not Ben this time,” he said with a big smile, his free hand shoved in his jacket pocket while the others held the flowers out to you.

“What the hell are you doing here?” you fumed, leaping up from your position on the floor to pull him inside your dorm room, slamming the door shut behind him.

_ Damnit. He looks good. Really good.  _

“And that’s my cue to leave,” Rylee muttered, standing up and walking towards the door, “good to see you Gwil.”

“Yeah good to see you too, Rylee,” he replied, his bewilderment at your outburst evident in his voice. Rylee pulled the door shut behind her, and you walked over to set the alarm.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck as you crossed your dorm room to sit in the desk chair, “I just wanted to surprise you, I got released to come back to work yesterday.”

_ He wanted to surprise me. This man quite literally could not get any more perfect. _

“Are you really that stupid, Gwilym? Someone could have seen you. My dad isn’t some MP anymore, he’s the fucking Prime Minister now,” you snapped, looking at a crumb that had fallen onto your rug instead of looking him in the eyes. If you looked at him, you’d break and wouldn’t be able to go through with it.

“Jesus, Y/N. If I didn’t know better I’d think you didn’t want to be with me anymore. First you ignore my calls and barely talk when you do pick up, you never text me anymore and now this,” he sighed exasperatedly, setting the flowers down on your bed.

_ There’s my chance. _

“Yeah well maybe I don’t,” you muttered, glancing up at Gwilym before returning your gaze to the crumb on the floor. As far as you could tell, it still hadn’t hit him that you had just suggested that you go your separate ways. His arms hung lifelessly at his sides, his lips slightly parted as he tried to understand what you meant.

“Is it something I’ve done? Just tell me what I’m doing wrong, I’ll change it, no questions asked,” he pleaded, walking over to stand next to your desk. “Just please, think this through and don’t make any rushed decisions. I’m sorry if I made you mad by popping in here unannounced.”

_ You made me the happiest girl in the world by coming here. _

A single tear fell from your left eye as you bounced your legs up and down, resting your elbows on your knees.

_ I have to do this. _

“I’ve been thinking it through for the past two months, Gwilym. I don’t love you. I lied all those times that I told you I did. I don’t,” you confessed as more tears came to your eyes, threatening to fall at any given moment.

“Look at me. You don’t mean that,” Gwilym choked, tears flowing down his cheeks freely. The wound that Gwilym had thought had so recently healed, now a pale pink ridge that marked his chest, was torn back open as those words left your mouth. When you didn’t change your gaze, he turned your chair to face him, his hands coming up to cup your cheeks to force you to look at him. 

When your eyes met his, you could see all of the pain and confusion behind them that you caused; but it was necessary to save him from future pain.

“No, don’t cry. I can’t stand to see you cry, you know what that does to me,” you croaked, tears falling down your cheeks freely.

Gwilym took a step back, his hands dropping from your face as his eyebrows shot up, a flash of anger flirting across his features.

“‘Don’t cry?’ No, I very much have a right to cry, thank you very much,” he said, stepping back from you to cross his arms over his chest defensively. “Don’t lie to me now, especially not after all that we’ve been through. You love me, and I know that’s a fact.”

“Don’t you see it though?” you yelled, standing up from your chair to feel less dwarfed by his large stature. “That’s the catch! I love you so fucking much, I think it’s gonna kill me sometimes. But with us, if someone dies, it’s going to be you because you’re too stubborn to let anything happen to me. And so that’s why you need to move on, I need to protect you from  _ me _ .”

Gwilym took a step back, his lower back hitting the edge of your lofted bed.

“You’re so wrapped up in yourself you don’t get it, do you?” he accused, raising his arms in exasperation. 

“Obviously so, please do enlighten me,” you snapped, determined not to give up easily.

“I may have taken this bullet for you, but I wasn’t shot because of you. I was shot because some racist, xenophobic, ethnocentric assholes couldn’t stand the thought of change or progressive views. You didn’t shoot me, Y/N, they did. So don’t give me that ‘I have to protect you’ bullshit. It won’t work,” he yelled back at you.

_Fuck._ _Why does he always have to be right?_

Unsure of how to respond you sunk back down into your chair and put your face in your hands.

“Just go,  _ please _ , I can’t have you here” you sobbed as Gwilym sunk down to his knees in front of you, his hands resting on your knees. 

“I’m sorry love, but I can’t do that. I promised myself I would never leave you again when I woke up in that hospital bed two and a half months ago, and I don’t plan on breaking it. Especially since I’ve proven that I’m the best person to look after you time and time again,” he said, his voice soft as he leaned his forehead against yours.

“Why are you always right,” you whispered, looking up at him through your eyelashes, his ocean blue eyes bloodshot from tears staring back at you. 

“Because it’s my job, and because I love you,” he quipped, a small smile coming to his lips. Your hands left your cheeks and drifted to Gwilym’s, your thumb running over his freshly-shaven skin. “I love you too Gwil,” you muttered before crashing your lips to his, full of desire and unspoken apologies. His lips worked against yours, slowly pulling you out of your chair to lay down on top of him.

Your hands entwined themselves in his hair, tugging on it and causing him to moan and buck his hips into your clothed core. His hands ran up and down your sides, eventually coming to rest on your waist underneath your shirt as his thumb rubbed small circles over the sensitive skin, wanting to take his time with you. You ground your hips into his, searching for relief before Gwilym flipped you over, placing sloppy kisses down your neck. Just as he started to rid you of your shirt, he stopped, leaning down to whisper once more in your ear. 

“I missed you so much,” he groaned, nipping at your earlobe, “let me show you how much I love you.”

Nodding, you helped him pull off your t-shirt and let your eyes drift closed as he kissed down your torso, not bothering to take off your bra. As soon as he made his way down to your pants, he took the waistband of your cotton shorts in his teeth and snapped the elastic, winking as you jerked at the sensation.   
“Gwil, please, I need you,” you moaned, Gwilym placing a kiss over your clothed mound. 

“Hey guys, they only had like three bins so—OH MY GOD,” Ben yelled, quickly bringing a hand up over his eyes. The two of you had been so caught up in each other that you had lost track of time, completely forgetting that Ben was due back soon. 

Scrambling, you grabbed your shirt from the floor and pulled it over your head while Gwilym adjusted himself in his jeans, trying to hide his hard-on.

“So uh, I’m guessing this is that pay bonus you were telling me about, Gwil?” Ben laughed.


End file.
